Spiderman- Venom's new beginning
by manoftheyear1989
Summary: After an epic battle with Spiderman, both Venom and his counterpart/ nemesis Carnage are sucked into an alternate dimension, The Kingdom of Arendale. While there Eddie Brock aka Venom encounters Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, but most importantly Queen Elsa. The beautiful snow queen and Eddie began to form a bond but will Eddie be able to tell her the truth about who he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Chaos. That was all Eddie Brock also known as Venom thought of the environment around him as he and his counterpart, Carnage were thrashed around in the portal they were both sucked into. Both were aware of the other and both wanted to continue their epic battle they were previously having, however they had no choice but to endure the rough ride to whatever destination that the portal was taking them to.

All of a sudden there was a weak light at the end of the portal's tunnel, and as time sped by the light got brighter and brighter. Then before either of them knew it, they were out of the portal and in a strange new world. Seconds after the portal spat the duo out, it disappeared into thin air. Both monsters looked around at their new surroundings and were awestruck. They were on top of a large snow covered mountain and in the distance they could see a city's dim lights shining in the sky, it was then Carnage turned his attention back to Venom and mocked, "Maybe when I'm through with you once and for all, I can go down there and have a little fun!' It was then Venom shot back, "You fool, I always finish what I start!" It was then they resumed their fight. Venom threw the first punch knocking Carnage back twenty feet but he managed to redirect himself and flew back at Venom. Using that momentum he kicked Venom onto his back. But then Venom managed to jump back up to his feet and grab hold of his enemy. He attempted to swing him off the side of the mountain they were on but Carnage used his suit to form a quick tentacle and grabbed Venom causing him to go down with him.

The pair continued their battle as they fell through the air. Punches were being thrown and kicks were being delivered. Venom managed to grab carnage in time and used him to break his fall as they made impact at the bottom of the mountain. The force of it left Carnage in a daze but he managed to get back his composure and formed a sledgehammer in his hand. He quickly knocked Venom down with it while releasing an evil laugh. "HAHAHAHA! That was fun but now I'm afraid all good things must come to an end, brother."

Venom smiled and remarked, "Who said it was over, brother." He then shot web out from his wrist and used it to grab Carnage. Once he had hold of Carnage he began slamming him repeated into a stone ravine repeatedly. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! After another BOOM! Carnage managed to slice his way out of Venom's web and launched himself forward. After Carnage delivered a successful blow, Venom managed to grab a hold of him. However Carnage did the same. It was then a loud noise caught both of their attention stopping the fight.

Looking above their heads they saw an avalanche coming straight for them! Both monsters released their grips of one another and began to outrun the coming landslide. Carnage was consumed by the coming avalanche within seconds and Venom was scared he was next. Thinking fast he jumped off the smaller hill they were on and managed to get off the trajectory of the avalanche. The violent wave of snow blew past him as relief went through him. "That was close!" He remarked. _Carnage! _He quickly looked around for Carnage- but there was no sign of him… Maybe he was still stuck in the snow from that avalanche? Venom used his sixth sense to find Carnage but he couldn't sense him. Mustering his skill, he leapt back up to the spot they were fighting, which was now covered in snow. "Where are you, Carnage? Show yourself!" he barked. But still no Carnage. He had to either been long gone, or maybe by some miracle- dead. Venom rolled his eyes at that logic… _I'd never be that lucky _he thought.

He stayed around the scene of the fight for another five minutes but still couldn't find Carnage. He decided he pressed his luck far enough and decided to leave. Departing from the mountains he descended into a deep forest. The journey would have been a two hour journey for the average person. However he was not average, he was Venom. He made it to the forest in ten minutes. He landed in the tree top to survey the strange new land around him. "Where did that portal take me? I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore." He joked. Then something caught his eyes in the distance. There in a clearing a few miles away sat a small store in the forest. Obviously it was open for business as he saw smoke rise up from its chimney. Changing to his human form he looked at his clothes, "I could use a good jacket. Maybe while I'm there I can get some information about this place." He then shot some web out of his wrist and slung his way to the store. Once he got closer he discreetly descended to the ground and made sure he was still in his human form. He was so used to taking the form of Venom he didn't bother turning back to Eddie Brock most of the time.

However he decided it was best to keep a low profile, for now. He then emerged from his hiding spot and casually walked up to the building. He then examined the sign out front, "Wondering Oaken's trading post- and sauna… nice" He smiled.

He opened the door and walked in causing an unseen bell to ring. Sitting behind the counter was a large man who spoke in a very thick Scandinavian accent, "Woohoo! Big winter sale going on." Eddie Brock nodded in acknowledgement and casually strolled up and down the various shelves examining the supplies. In truth he didn't need anything there. A jacket would come in handy but that was about it. He went one more aisle over and found a duster with a hood and tried it on. The duster fit perfectly and was dark. He liked it and figured he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb as bad now. In truth he was tempted to just turn back into his Venom form and take what he wanted, but for some reason he just wanted to enjoy the quietness of the store… and besides he wasn't sure where he was or what he was dealing with so discretion was his best bet for the moment. He looked back up and noticed the man was watching him.

Feeling a bit uneasy he decided to break the ice, "I've been on the road for a while now." He quickly added in, "and I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with this area. Where exactly am I?" The Norwegian man replied, "You're in the kingdom of Arendale, friend. A beautiful kingdom ruled by our lovely Queen Elsa. The city is a day's ride from here to the southeast. I highly recommend you visit it while you're here." He said

_I bet that is where Carnage will go next…._ Eddie thought. He then walked up to the counter where the strange clerked clapped his hands together and remarked, "Ah the coat looks good on you, yes? That will be 50. Eddie responded, "Do you take American dollars?" The man looked at him strange and shrugged, "I'm afraid I can only accept Arendale currency. Sorry," Thinking quickly Eddie Brock then replied, "What about trade?"

"What do you have?"

Taking off his watch he handed it to the man and said, "This is my digital watch. Look on the side, you can use those buttons on there to change your time, set an alarm, timer, and it even has a small flashlight. The man was in complete shock at how high-tech the watch was. "Very advanced piece of equipment, yes; never heard of this 'digital' you speak of but I like very much. Okay I trade." He then started playing with all the gizmos on the watch and especially took a liking to the miniature flashlight on it. Eddie then took that opportunity to wish the man a good day and walked outside. However as he made his way outside he was deep in thought.

_No digital devices, the people here are dressed very strange, where exactly is Arendale?_ He then began watching a nearby family loading up their sleigh and pull off. The more he noticed the more questions popped into his mind. He then felt something brush up against his foot. Looking down he saw part of a newspaper gently being pushed by the breeze against his leg. He then snatched it up and examined it. He looked at the date on the paper and then it all made sense- the portal somehow miscalculated its trajectory and sent them back in time. Way back. Way before he was even born, centuries before. "Well at least I don't gotta put up with Spiderman." He mused. But then his mood soured- Spiderman…

He then looked up to the skies and growled, "Our fight is far from over, Spiderman! I'll be back to finish what we started!" He then resumed to his Venom form and bolted through the forest and then ascended back to the tree tops. He then swung from tree to tree using his web powers and stopped. Something was wrong. Using his sharpened senses he picked up on a distant scream. He was able to pinpoint it a couple miles northeast of his position. "I hope for your sake that isn't you causing trouble, Carnage" He then picked up his pace and began closing in on the source of the noise. He dropped to the ground as he saw what all the fuss was about. There was a gang of men who were circled around what appeared to be a young couple. The men must have been bandits as Venom overheard who he assumed the leader speak, "Give us your valuables or you die!"

An evil smile came across Venom's face. "Show time." He then disappeared into the snow flurries that were blowing around the scene.

Anna and Kristoff were trapped. The bandits eyed them hungrily with their swords out. The leader threatened them again, "This is your last chance, pretty boy. Give us what you got on that sleigh or I'll cut your throat and bleed you out like a pig, then I'll do the same with that pretty redhead of yours!" Kristoff who also had his sword out shot back, "I'm warning you. Leave us alone- I will hurt you!" Anna who was holding a small dagger tried to appear brave but she was terrified for her life. The bandits then laughed and the leader spoke up again, "Alright you asked for it, boy!" He raised his sword and began to attack but then something lashed around his leg and pulled him out of sight. The bandits then turned their backs to the young couple to look for their leader. Then a shadow shot through and grabbed another bandit and disappeared out of sight with him. The bandits then formed a small circle with their backs to one another completely ignoring Kristoff and Anna. "I don't like this, Ace. I say screw the lovebirds we gotta go- right now!"

"Shut it! Whoever it is; is out for blood and he ain't gonna get it without a fight!" The bandit named Ace spoke. Suddenly a dark figure emerged from the storm and ran franticly at them. It was the second bandit and he had a look of sheer terror in his eyes.

"Help Me! Monster! There's a monster out there and he got Geoffrey!" But when the bandit got up to the group he was pulled away again by an unseen force. Anna and Kristoff were in complete shock as they heard the blood curdling shriek in the distance but then instantly silenced. The group of bandits formed into an even tighter circle and waited for this 'monster' to return to claim it's next victim.

Anna looked at Kristoff and mouthed "let's go…." Kristoff nodded but put up his hand telling her to wait. She looked at him frustrated and confused but he quietly said, "Whatever it is doesn't want us." She gave him a puzzled look so he explained, "These bandits are being hunted." Meanwhile the bandits nervously shifted in their formation waiting to see their enemy. Suddenly Venom dropped into the middle of the circle and began his attack. Before they realized what was happening it was too late. Venom grabbed and slung the men around as if they were rag dolls. Despite the bandits numbers they were no match for their attacker. Within seconds all but one of the men were down for the count. The lone bandit stumbled away from the attacker. Kristoff and Anna could barely make out their mysterious savior as the snow storm obstructed his appearance. Eddie decided to change to his human appearance as he approached the last bandit who was shaking helplessly. He continued stumbling backward to the point he was less than ten feet away from Kristoff and Anna. It was then they were able to see their rescuer. The 'monster' was a man, a very dangerous man. The last criminal raised his sword at Eddie Brock and warned, "Get back- I-I-I'll kill you, get away from me!"

Eddie smiled and continued to walk towards his prey. The bandit swung his sword at him- only for Eddie to catch it with his right hand. Then with blinding speed he grabbed the sword and broke it in half across his knee. The bandit turned whiter than the snow when Eddie broke his steel sword like a twig. He was helpless as his attacker closed in for the kill. Eddie Brock loved the terror he caused this man and decided to play on it one last time-

"Boo!"

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" The lone bandit ran off in terror and as he was running away, Anna thought she saw something running down the leg of his pants. Meanwhile the bandit disappeared into the blizzard and the pair was sure that he wouldn't be bothering them anymore. Satisfied his work was finished, Eddie began to walk off. "Wait!" Anna yelled catching up to him with Kristoff following right behind. Eddie turned back to see what she wanted. "Where are you going?" She asked him. He turned around to look at her. If she had any idea who he was, they'd be right behind that bandit! He mused to himself. He then answered the redheaded girl.

"To Arendale." He replied as he attempted to leave again. This time Kristoff spoke up. "Look buddy you just saved our lives. The way I see things we owe you one-"

"Don't worry about it." Eddie plainly replied as he continued walking. Then Kristoff continued, "Just hear us out, please." Eddie exhaled as he once again stopped to look at them. _Their relentless….. _He thought of turning to his Venom form just to scare them off and have some peace and quiet. But he decided to humor them. He looked at the two of them who were bound and determined to speak to him. _No wonder Spiderman likes to split after he saves someone… _He thought to himself.

Anna then replied, "We're heading to Arendale too. Ride with us; it's the least we can do- and plus it beats you having to trek through this snow." He could easily reach Arendale by web slinging his way there. Sleigh riding with a couple of overly friendly Norwegians wasn't his idea of fast travel. But then again something inside him told him to just go with it. Pretending to play hardball he thought for a moment then said, "Fair enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I hope ya'll are enjoying my story so far.. If you not hey thanks for reading anyway, but if you do then SUBSCRIBE! I promise I WILL NOT leave this story dead in the water. I have already completed the first six chapters to this story and they will be right behind this one ;-)**

**As you can tell I've taken some liberties with some of the characters, mainly Venom and Carnage- mainly to fit in with my story of course. But don't worry I didn't rape either franchise lol. Growing up I've always been a huge fan of Spiderman- mainly Venom hahaha. While others kids have a favorite superhero, I have a favorite Villian and obviously it's Venom. My wife is a huge Disney fan and loves Frozen and so I wondered what it would be like if these two worlds collided and so this story was born! Anyway enough talking…..LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

_**Chapter Two**_

The sleigh was being pulled by Kristoff's reindeer named Sven. To their credit the ride was going faster than Eddie thought it would. Kristoff was sitting on the far left side driving, while Anna sat in the middle between him and Eddie. No one spoke at first but Anna decided to make conversation with their mysterious rescuer. "So what brings you to Arendale?"

"I'm just passing through." Eddie Brock responded. She nodded and kept talking. "I take it this is your first time here?" She managed to get a smile out of Eddie- much to hers and Kristoff's shock- as he replied, "Yeah pretty much, in fact I never even heard of this place until I got tipped off by somebody at a local trading post." They obviously knew the place he was talking about. "Wondering Oaken's" Kristoff asked.

"Yep." Eddie responded. "He highly recommended going to see the city. Plus from what I've been hearing the queen is a real looker." He joked causing Kristoff to burst out laughing. Anna playfully rolled her eyes; _He has no idea who he's talking to… _she thought.

Eddie then added in, "Or so they tell me." A few minutes went by when Anna finally said, "I never gotta chance to say this earlier; but thanks for saving us from those monsters back there." Eddie smiled and thought, _those guys- monsters? That's cute._ He then said, "No problem. I just happened to be close by when I saw what was going down."

They were almost to the city when Eddie decided to speak first this time. "My name is Eddie Brock." Shaking his hand Kristoff replied, "I'm Kristoff and this is my girlfriend, Anna." It was then she shook his hand next. They were right outside of Arendale at this point. As they rode up to the city Eddie spoke up, "This is far enough for me; you can let me off here if you want." They both looked at him and smiled. Kristoff said what they were both thinking. "But you can't go, Eddie."

_C'mon man I rode with ya'll here what more do you people want?_

Anna smiled and put in, "Yeah Eddie, there's someone we want you to meet."

They both could tell he was in a state of confusion by the look on his face. Anna quickly elaborated much to Eddie's dismay. "We haven't been completely honest with you, Eddie. You see I am Princess Anna of Arendale and Queen Elsa is my sister."

Eddie knew he was up the creek without a paddle now. He was trying his best not to attract attention but he failed. Not only did he attract attention; but he attracted the worst kind- royalty. He couldn't afford to be in the center spotlight of some queen and her princess sister. He was Venom- not a knight in shining armor. More importantly he still had to find Carnage not doing this- whatever 'this' was.

Once again reading the discomfort on his face, the princess reassured him. "Don't worry she's a wonderful person and will want to meet you once she finds out what you done for us." He then replied, "Can't ya'll just drop me off before you go tell her?" He then added, "Trust me I'm not that important." He nervously joked. The young couple only laughed and disregarded his unease. Anna then said, "Don't be modest it's going to be fun!" Eddie cringed and thought to himself, _you my dear obviously have a very different idea of fun then I do._ Venom's idea of fun was causing mayhem and terrorizing the panicking populace- not being taken to a queen of a country that he's never even heard of.

As they rode through the city Eddie couldn't help but admire the scenery. It definitely was different than what he was used to. The people were dressed very strangely and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Even a few people waved at him and smiled, he waved back at them just for the sake of not attracting any more attention than necessary. Finally they pulled up to the castle and got off the sleigh. Eddie's heart was racing, yet he didn't know why he was so nervous. He was Venom! Arch enemy of Spiderman and one of the most feared villains. If he wanted to he could obliterate every square inch of this town they were in and destroy the castle within minutes.

He wished he could resume his Venom form and just do what he did best- yet something told him to hang on just a little longer. So he conceded and followed Anna and Kristoff into the castle to meet the queen. Maybe then he could be free to leave and find Carnage.

Ten minutes later they made their way to a large and elaborate room that had to be a study. There was a raging fire in the fireplace and it was very inviting right about now considering he spent the majority of the evening in a frozen wilderness. However he kept his composure and turned back to Kristoff and Anna.

"Now stay here while we go get Elsa-"Anna said merrily.

Eddie tried to speak but she cut him off- "Just wait here and we'll be right back!" then on that note the door slammed shut leaving him alone in the room. He casually walked over to the fire and warmed up for a minute. He then walked over to a nearby window and looked out.

He could see the castle courtyard from there and watched as people went to and thro about their business. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself. He felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. Any minute now the queen would come and then what? Is she really nice and merciful? Or will she somehow see through his human guise and know what he really is? The tension was too much he had to get out of there! He was about to turn back into Venom and bust out of there when a voice broke though his thoughts.

"You must be Eddie." He turned around to see a beautiful blonde woman who looked to be around his age- well maybe two or three years younger than Eddie- standing by the door which was now open. She had light blonde hair and was in an icy blue dress.

Looking into her soft blue eyes made most of his anxiety disappear- most of it. Not sure what to do in the presence of royalty he politely bowed his head and said, "Your Highness."

"Please there's no need for that. After all you saved Anna and Kristoff and taught those bandits a lesson they won't forget from everything they've been telling me." She smiled at him. Eddie returned the smile and said, "Just doing my civic duty, you're majesty."

_Just doing my civic duty? What is the matter with me?_ Eddie thought to himself. But he kept his composure. Queen Elsa was quite a sight to see. He wouldn't mind sticking around a little bit longer- _Dream on, Venom. She's way out of your league! _He then snapped back into reality in time for Elsa to start speaking again,

"To show our appreciation I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight." Eddie then responded, "Nothing would give me more pleasure, your highness." The news obviously pleased the queen as she smiled again and nodded. It was then a loud obnoxious voice broke into the room causing Eddie to jump-

"HELLO!"

Eddie looked down to see a talking snowman looking up at him with his arms stretched outward. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Eddie couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was a talking snowman. Deciding to try his luck again Olaf repeated himself, "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Eddie was still in a state of shock so Olaf brought the hug to him. He wrapped his twig arms around Eddie's legs which caused him to shift uncomfortably. Eddie wasn't really a big hugger, let alone to some weird talking snowman. But he let the hug get taken to completion. Meanwhile Elsa did her best to suppress a laugh at how uncomfortable and shocked Eddie Brock was to be hugged by Olaf. The snowman would not shut up either…

"I'm so happy you beat those bandits up and saved Anna and Kristoff and Sven and oh did I mention Anna? I did! You must be really strong! I wish I was big and strong so I could chop mean guys like them up to fire wood like this-" He karate chopped the air- "and this!" he then jumped two inches and landed with his other arm karate chopping- "and this-"

_If he doesn't shut up in the next ten seconds I am going to eat him like a snow cone. At least I could enjoy the noise he did make- his screams… _Venom thought to himself. Thankfully Elsa stepped in on Olaf's love fest, "Olaf, why don't you go and look for that butterfly you were telling me about. I thought I saw him in the courtyard." Excitement kicked in as Olaf's eyes lit up. "Okay thanks, Elsa- bye Eddie!" He then ran out of the room and could be heard giggling down the hall. Looking back to Eddie, Elsa smiled and apologized, "I know he can be a little much at times, but he means well." Eddie then put up his hand and joked, "It's no problem, your highness. After being in the wilderness and dealing with bandits and all that good stuff, it's nice to have someone who's actually happy to see me." Eddie laughed causing Elsa to as well. The queen really was nice like Anna said she would be. At this point he really didn't mind sticking around for dinner and enjoy being with people who actually wanted him around. It was nice to be known and appreciated as Eddie Brock- and not feared as Venom. For now.

Later that evening they were all sitting in a small dining room that was exclusively used by Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and in this case; Eddie Brock.

Elsa was sitting at the end of the table with Anna and Kristoff on one side and Eddie and Olaf on the other. Sven was happily eating carrots out of a dog dish on the ground. Everyone was happily eating and conversing; even Eddie spoke a little bit on occasion. Anna warned Elsa of how Eddie was a bit on the quiet side. Her and Kristoff joked he was the strong silent type and rightfully so. Even though he did speak it still wasn't very often. There was more mystery to this man than even the queen dared to ask. Although he did save her sister's and Kristoff's life, to which she truly was grateful for; there was something different about Eddie Brock, almost dark in nature. However she concluded if he was dangerous he would have already done something by now and so she let it go. The conversation the group was sharing eventually drifted back to Eddie saving them.

"So…." Kristoff began to talk to Eddie. "Were you a soldier or something? I mean how you skillfully took those bandits down was unlike anything I've ever seen." Eddie then swallowed what he was drinking and answered,

"No, I never was a soldier." Eddie plainly answered. However his response still raised more questions than answers. "Oh…. It was amazing though how you took them down. Almost like a predator stalking its prey." Feeling very uncomfortable at how everyone was listening to them and watching them, Eddie quickly lied. "Those guys were creampuffs. It was nothing."

"Yeah right you snapped that bandit's sword in half like a twig!"

Eddie laughed nervously and replied, "It was a crappy sword." To which Kristoff shot back, "Yeah right, that sword was pure steel!" Eddie began to feel cornered. They had to be on to him by now. Sooner or later all of them and especially the queen would see him for what he was. Venom.

Thankfully the queen changed the subject. "So what brings you to Arendale?" Anna then playfully interjected, "Oh I wouldn't bother asking him that, Elsa. All he'll say is that he's just passing through." However much to everyone's shock Eddie elaborated. "I'm looking for someone." Peeking the group's interest Kristoff than asked, "Who is it?"

"My brother."

Everyone was under the impression that he didn't have a family let alone a brother. Elsa wanted to know more. Was his brother dangerous? Was he like Eddie? There were so many questions that she wanted to ask. Eddie somehow knew what they were all thinking; including the queen and so he explained the best he could without giving away his secret. "My brother and I were never that close. In fact about every time we met it always ended badly. He's a very bad man and likes to hurt people, even me or at least he tries to. The last time we were together was near that huge mountain to the north of here. Our last encounter ended very violently and sadly our fight was interrupted by a huge avalanche and we were separated. He got away and I know he's here I just don't know where." While Eddie was talking his mood darkened and everyone, especially Elsa could feel an intense hatred coming from him when he talked of his brother.

Elsa could not understand why Eddie Brock and this brother of his would hold so much hatred for one another. She knew she made her fair share of mistakes in the past regarding her relationship with Anna but how could someone really hate their own sibling? Was his brother really that bad? "Eddie's anger then dissipated when he realized how his tension could be felt around the room. He then caught himself, "Then again I'm just as bad as he is. Ya'll might think I'm some kind of hero; but trust me I'm not." He then snapped out of it and apologized with a shy smile, "Sorry, it's a sore subject. I didn't mean to put a damper on the evening with my problems, your highness." To which Elsa quickly reassured him the best she could.

"It's quite alright, Eddie- and we've all done things we've later regretted-"She quickly looked over to Anna who was looking at her as well. "Trust me if there's anyone who knows that best; it's me." Anna smiled at her then asked Brock, "What are you going to do when you find your brother?"

"Set things right once and for all." His mood quickly darkened again then he managed to catch himself and quickly changed the subject.

The rest of dinner went smoothly as the group conversed about various things. Over time the group began to dwindle as Olaf excused himself to go wonder around the castle and even took Sven with him. Kristoff and Anna went to town to go for an evening walk which left Eddie and Elsa alone in the dining room. At first it was awkward as neither knew what to say to the other but eventually the tension managed to subside as Eddie finally managed to get a conversation going. "So your highness; how long have you've been ruling over this kingdom of yours?

"Well it's been almost six months since my coronation. You could say I'm somewhat new to this whole ruling business." She smiled and then asked, "So where are you from originally, Eddie?"

"Umm I don't think you'd know it." Eddie joked.

"Try me." Elsa smiled.

"It's called Empire City which is in America,"

"I see, Eddie, would you like to go for a walk with me?" To which Eddie responded quickly, "Nothing would make me happier, your highness."

He quickly stood up and walked with Elsa to the door. As they walked down the hall she quickly wrapped her arm around his to escort her. She smiled and said, "It's a custom in Arendale." Eddie smiled and said, "As you wish your highness."

They made their way to a secluded part of the castle wall outside that overlooked the city. They stopped and Elsa leaned against the wall as Eddie Brock looked out into the distance. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Elsa asked. Eddie then said, "Yes the view is amazing." He replied but he was looking at her when he said that causing Elsa to blush. For the first time that he could remember, Eddie felt at peace with the world. He didn't know why but he felt really comfortable around her. They barely knew each other but it felt right- and he could tell she was feeling the same. All of a sudden her smile turned to a frown.

"Your highness, are you alright?" To which she gave a weak smile and replied, "Eddie I think I see where this is all going. But look there's something you don't know about me." She turned to look at him and continued, "You probably won't believe me but I got to tell you anyway." To which Eddie said,

"Try me."

She took a breath and stuck her hand out and said, "Well perhaps showing you would be better." As soon as she said that something that looked like a snow flurry shot out of her hand and then formed into a beautiful shape that resembled a giant snowflake in midair. She then stuck up her other hand and shot out ice and froze a nearby bench on the wall. She had ice powers! Eddie Brock was in a state of shock as his jaw dropped in disbelief. She nervously looked back at him half expecting Eddie to be horrified out of his mind but to her disbelief a smile formed on his face. "That was amazing!" She couldn't believe he wasn't afraid of her despite what he just seen her do. He quickly turned back to her and exclaimed, "You're amazing, your highness!" As he said that a smile formed back on her face when she realized he really meant it. Eddie quickly thought to himself, _I sure could have used her when I was fighting Carnage!_

Elsa was at a loss for words that he still accepted her despite her ice powers. She looked at him and said, "How can you be so accepting to someone like me?" To which Eddie Brock responded, "What you have is a gift. Some people may see it as a curse but not me. I knew there was something different about you but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was." He then smiled and took a step closer, "But now I do." He then looked out into the distance again. She then took that opportunity to speak up again, "I've had these powers my whole life and for as long as I could remember I was terrified what people would think about me. I even shut my own sister out for years…" For the next five minutes she told him about everything. Freezing Arendale, accidently freezing Anna's heart, and everything up to the great thaw. After she finished her story Eddie Brock was deep in thought. He wanted to tell her the truth about himself. But he was scared of what she would say if she learned of his true identity; Venom, one of the deadliest villains of all time and arch enemy of Spiderman. Elsa could feel his mood darken again and so she spoke again, "I've told you of who I really am, but you haven't been fully honest with me, Eddie. There's something you're not telling me about yourself and we're not leaving this spot until you tell me the truth." She then put her hand on his shoulder, "Please." Eddie then looked into her eyes and said,

"Look your majesty; you're right. There's something you need to know about me-"He then took a breath and began to speak again, "I'm really no hero. I may have saved Anna and Kristoff and even that reindeer Sven; but I'm no better than the bandits. One good deed can't redeem somebody like me…" Elsa shook her head and tried to comfort him, "You're too hard on yourself we're all only human, no one is perfect." To which Eddie shook his head and seemed really remorseful. "If only it was that simple for me though. If you could truly see what I was, your highness- you would understand. I'm a monster. I've hurt lots of people; innocent people." Before he could finish speaking, Elsa put her hand on his arm and stepped closer to him.

"The past is in the past. It doesn't matter where you've been but where you're going." Eddie's smile returned as he looked at her and said, "Thank you your majesty." To which the Queen said, "Please; you may call me Elsa." Eddie then said,

"As you wish, Elsa."

Later that evening Eddie and Elsa walked back inside. Eddie escorted her to the front door to her chambers and he bid her goodnight. As she walked into her chamber she never stopped smiling at him as she wished him a goodnight as well. As her chamber doors slowly closed he smiled to himself and thought, _Oh yeah even in another time I still got it! _Although he wished he could have found a way to tell her the full truth about being Venom. _**DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE'D LOVE YOU WHEN SHE KNOWS WHO WE REALLY ARE? **_

Deep down inside Eddie feared that the Symbiote was right. Who would ever want a monster like him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Over the next few days Eddie stayed around the castle much to Elsa's request. As he hung around the group he got to know them better and as they did with him. He especially spent a lot of time with Elsa every chance he got. The both of them enjoyed one another's company and began to grow closer as time went on. However at night when everyone was fast asleep; he became Venom and left to search for Carnage.

Something was wrong. It had almost been a whole week since he and Carnage arrived in Arendale and he hadn't seen him since. He was up to something… but what? It wasn't his style to lay low like this. On this particular night as he sat in the guest bedroom he was given; he was deep in thought; but not so much about Carnage but about something else, Elsa.

As he sat on his bed he began to realize how deeply he cared for the snow queen. Of course it was no secret that the two of them had grown fond of one another. The whole situation was also apparent to everyone else, especially Anna and Kristoff. Anna was living vicariously through Elsa. For the longest time she had tried to get Elsa to find someone. But to no avail. That is until this mysterious Eddie Brock came into the picture. She even took several opportunities to hint to Eddie that Elsa thought the world of him. As far as Eddie was concerned; Elsa was the living embodiment of all things good and pure in this world. Normally for a villain like him; he would be repulsed by such good, but not in this case. Every second he was with her, he wanted to know more about her. For the first time that he could ever remember- he felt alive, but most of all happy, truly happy.

As he looked down at a small picture of her that he 'found somewhere' a sense of loneliness hit him again.

He was Venom one of the deadliest villains of all time- a bad guy.

While on the other hand, she was a queen and a very wonderful one. She had the kindest heart and she was the loveliest person he had ever met. She was leagues above him, what did he have that she could ever want? Deep down inside he believed she would hate him and fear him once she learned who he truly was. As he stood up he put the picture in his pocket and walked to the window. It was then he changed to his Venom form and leapt out the window and swung away into the night.

Meanwhile Elsa lied awake in her bed staring at the ceiling in deep thought as well. The past few days had flown by for her as she got to know Eddie Brock and although she learned a great deal about him and his life, there was still something else he had been hiding and she could feel it. He was truly a mysterious man and she couldn't shake this feeling she had that there was something else about him- something dark in nature. Yet the mystery attracted her to him all the same. But what was it? It was driving her crazy and she couldn't stand it.

Rolling out of her bed and walking to the window she stared into the night and asked aloud, "What are you trying to hide, Eddie Brock?"

Meanwhile Venom swung to a high point overlooking the town and used his sixth sense in order to find Carnage. He tuned in paying extra close attention to the activity in town hoping to find some kind of sign of his enemy. Still no luck….

When he was about to curse his luck something caught his attention. He could sense a disturbance, almost a feeling of panic. He then took a leap of faith off of his overlook and then shot out his web and swung towards the source of the disturbance.

As he closed in on his destination he could hear shouting, "You stupid woman!" He then rounded a corner and landed in the shadows and saw what was happening. A man had pushed a woman to the ground and was beating her. The man was obviously drunk as he was slobbering out the mouth while he abused the woman. She begged him to stop and was promising she wouldn't do it again, whatever 'it' was. To which the drunk kicked her and was still shouting, "I told you to leave the door unlocked so I can come in! I don't care if you were just keeping that son of yours safe at night, when I come back at night from drinking, I wanna be able to come in!"

"But it's one o'clock in the morning, Barry. Sometimes you don't even come back…. I just thought-"

"Since when do you ever think you stupid whore?"

He then pulled her back up and raised his hand to slap her. But before he did he quickly spat, "If that little snot nosed son of yours wasn't such a weakling; you wouldn't need to worry about protecting him! But you're just as stupid and weak as he is!"

As Eddie saw the drunkard abuse this woman the way he was, hatred burned in Venom's eyes. It was time to show this man who was the true coward.

Meanwhile the man was about to strike her when something grabbed him with inhuman speed and rammed him up against the woman's house. The drunk's eyes filled with fear as he saw the monster that had him. "What are you?" He asked to which Venom smiled and roared, "Your sins coming back to haunt you!" He then body slammed the man to the ground breaking several of his ribs.

The drunk screamed in pain as he made impact and he attempted to crawl away from the attacker. He didn't even get five feet before Venom grabbed him again and raised him to eye level. As the man whimpered in fear and from his pain, Venom began choking the life out of him and said, "So you like to hurt weaker people huh? Well so do I!" He then released his grip and let the man drop to the ground. Venom than said,

"If you ever come back here and lay a finger on this woman or her son I will finish what I started. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" To which the man pleaded for his life, "I promise I'll never do it again! Please let me go…" He then coughed up blood and began to cry. Venom then kicked the drunk in the face knocking him out cold.

He then picked up the man's body and through it in a compost pile about a block away. Turning around at the woman who was still on the ground Eddie made his Venom face disappear to show his own. He then said to the woman, "Go inside and tend to your son." Then he turned fully back into Venom and disappeared into the night. Once he was out of sight he swung away on his web back towards the castle. He then landed on top of the highest tower and looked over the city. "I don't know where you are, Carnage. But you can't hide forever…I will get you."

He stayed atop the tower for another twenty minutes in his Venom form before he scaled back to the window of his room. As he entered through he turned back into his human form and closed the window for the night. He then shut the blinds and then settled in for the night and crawled into bed. As he stared at the ceiling like Elsa had done earlier that evening he made up his mind. Tomorrow he was going to tell Elsa the truth and if it was meant to be then everything will work out for the best. He had a big day tomorrow so he tried his best to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Morning broke and Eddie was already up. Even before he was brought to Arendale he had a routine of working out every morning. Once he settled into the castle he was able to get his hands on some weights that he found in the market place downtown and he utilized them well. He also happened to have an Mp3 player with him that he kept in his jeans pocket in his human form. Also thanks to his powers he was able to charge his Mp3 player without electricity and so it would literally last forever!

As he lifted his weights his heavy metal music blasted from his ear phones further motivating him. Due to his superhuman strength he was benching 800 pounds and not even breaking a sweat!

"Ninety-nine- one hundred!" He then sensed someone was knocking on the door and sat up in time to see Elsa walk in. He quickly jumped up and yanked his earphones out and greeted her, "Good morning." To which Elsa smiled and returned the greeting, "Good morning, Eddie. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Eddie then shook his head and assured her saying,

"Not at all I just finished up. What can I do for you, your highness- oh crap I mean Elsa?" She walked further into the room and sat on the edge of his bed and began to speak. "Well we were going to go to town this afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." Eddie instantly replied, "Nothing would make me happier than to go with you." When he said that, Elsa blushed and smiled.

"Great we were going to leave in an hour "She then stood up and walked to the door. As she was leaving Eddie quickly spoke up, "Elsa." She turned around as he spoke,

"Um I was wondering if maybe at one point if… uh. You and I could go and do our own thing? You know- just you and me I mean?" He asked her.

Elsa could tell he was nervous when he asked her that. She really could tell he liked her, maybe more than like and she loved how nervous he got. She always thought it was cute when he tried to play it cool but his nervousness was too evident. She was sure her next answer made his day, "That sounds great to me." It was then she smiled and took her leave. Once she was gone Eddie got ready for the day, either this is going to be a very good day or a crappy one. Either way Elsa needs to and will learn the truth. As far as he's concerned she deserves to know.

Not too long after that he made his way down and saw that the group was all there. Looking up and noticing him Kristoff said, "Oh good you made it!" To which Eddie replied, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." The group then left the castle and made their way into town. They eventually made it down to the market place and began to look around. Eventually Elsa and Anna went to some shop that in Kristoff's words 'was too girly for his taste' and so he, Eddie, Olaf, and Sven waited outside and hung around for a few minutes.

Eventually Eddie managed to excuse himself to wonder into a nearby shop. Little did everyone know; Eddie had been planning on getting Elsa a nice gift. Since it was around Christmas time; that gave him the perfect opportunity and so he took his chance to break away from the group for a few minutes to find something. As he walked into the shop he heard the sound of a woman's voice yelling, "It's you!"

Meanwhile Elsa and Anna were still looking around in the same store. As they grazed through items on one of the shelves Anna worked up the courage and asked, "So what's the deal with you and Eddie?" A couple of seconds went by before Elsa answered. "I don't know." She smiled and added, "I love hanging out with him, and he truly is a wonderful guy." Anna giggled and teased, "Just say it! You're in love aren't you?" As soon as she said that, Elsa blushed and shushed her sister playfully so she wouldn't attract any attention.

"I really care about him… maybe more than care." She then sighed and said, "I just can sense there's more to him under the surface then what meets the eye. I just wish I knew what he is hiding."

It was then Eddie's words echoed in her head from the night they first met,

"I'm really no hero- One good deed can't redeem somebody like me…"

Eddie Brock was at a loss for words as he saw who it was. The woman he rescued last night was the store owner and she recognized him! "It's really you!" She jumped over the counter and hugged him. Eddie Brock really couldn't believe what was happening; this woman was a stranger and she saw his true form- yet here she was grateful and hugging him! The woman's words were coming out rapidly like a floodgate. "I knew you'd be back, I knew it! Thank you for everything you've done for me last night!" She then let go and backed up a few feet and continued, "It's tough enough for a single mother like me without an abusive drunk like Barry ruining mine and my son's lives."

Eddie then replied, "Yeah no problem. I just kinda snapped when I saw him doing all that crap. What are you doing with a loser like that anyway?"

The mother quickly corrected, "Was doing. After you saved me last night I went inside and threw all of his stuff into the street and washed my hands of him for good." She then added,

"Like I said it's tough out there for a single mother. A couple of months ago he came into my life and was really nice to me; promising he'd take care of me." She gave a bleak smile and then continued, "Out of sheer stupidity and loneliness I let him live with me and at first he was nice. But as time went on he showed his true colors. Any feelings I had for him died not too long after that, but him being the way he was I was just too scared to break it off with him."

When she finished speaking a small boy around the age of eight walked into the room. "Mommy, can I go play outside?"

She then wrapped her arms around the little boy and pulled him into an embrace and then said, "Sure just stay where I can see you, okay?" She then kissed him on the forehead and the little boy went on his way.

When he was gone Eddie said, "I presume that's the son you were talking about." She nodded and said, "Yes, having him as a son is one of the few things I've done right in this life." She then went back behind the counter and motioned him to come closer. "Look I really appreciate everything you've done and to show my gratitude; whatever you want in my store is free. I just don't mean this once either, from now on if you want something- it's yours."

Upon hearing this Eddie grinned and said, "Well now that you bring it up-"He then pointed at something under the glass counter; a beautiful silver necklace complete with an amazing sapphire jewel at the center of it. It matched Elsa's personality perfectly.

A few minutes later he bid the single mother good day and left with Elsa's gift. As he saw that Elsa and Anna had rejoined the group he quickly stuffed her gift into his pocket. Seeing that he was back, Elsa's eyes lit up. "There you are, Eddie. We were beginning to worry you weren't coming back." Eddie then quickly replied, "I'd have to be crazy to ditch ya'll"

They then went to the food court and ate lunch, about half an hour later Eddie made his move. "Hey Elsa, do you wanna go take a walk with me?" When he asked her that; Elsa's heart skipped a beat. _This is it. _She had been looking forward to this moment all day and it was finally here. She quickly stood up and said, "Yes I would love to." As the two left the table Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and smiled for they knew what was happening.

Eddie offered Elsa his arm to escort her to which she accepted. They walked a block and rounded a corner and sat on a bench overlooking the bay. The sea breeze gently blew through Elsa's hair which in Eddie's eyes made her look even more gorgeous. It was then Eddie reached for her hand and gently grabbed it. Everything felt so right he never wanted the moment to end-

_**TELL HER THE TRUTH **_A voice in his head screamed.

Eddie's smile disappeared which of course Elsa noticed. "Eddie, what's wrong? Was it something I've done?" To which Eddie quickly assured her, "Oh no not at all. It's not you at all- in fact you're perfect." He then gently rested his palm on the side of her face causing his smile to return. He quickly snapped back into reality and said, "Elsa, there's something you need to know. Look I understand there's things you want to know about me, and you have a right to know, especially now. I wanted to tell you so bad from the beginning but I'm afraid that you- umm, you-"

"I would what? Eddie please I want to know and whatever it is we can work through it. I see you really care about me and I feel the same about you."

Using her free hand she grabbed Eddie's other one showing her sincerity. It was then Eddie Brock attempted to tell her the truth. "Everything I've told you about myself is true, it's just that-"

Before he could finish his sentence his sixth sense picked up on an incoming object flying towards him and Elsa which caused him to spring into action. He managed to leap up with supernatural speed and catch an incoming sleigh that was literally flying towards them. Using his superhuman strength he threw the sleigh out of the way. Eddie Brock knew exactly who was responsible, Carnage."

"She's a little out of your league don't ya think, Eddie boy?" Carnage mocked as he jumped down a few feet in front of Eddie.

"Leave her alone, Carnage. Our fight doesn't concern her!" Eddie sternly said which caused Carnage to laugh and reply, "I'm afraid it does, Eddie- or should I say; Venom.

Carnage looked over and saw the fear and confusion on Elsa's face. "What's the matter, your highness? Did lover boy here not tell you the truth about who he really is?" He then let out a high pitched evil laugh and exclaimed, "Well I'll show you then!" He then formed his arm into a blade and lunged at Eddie with it. Eddie then grabbed his arm and used Carnage's momentum to slam him to the ground with a loud _BOOM! _

Meanwhile all the commotion had drawn a huge crowd of people, including; Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and Sven. Eddie looked over at Elsa who was in a state of complete shock at what she'd seen and heard. He then looked into her eyes with an apologetic expression and then took a step towards Carnage who was getting back up on his feet to make his next move. It was then Eddie Brock knew what he had to do. He had to become the monster that he was afraid Elsa would hate…. He turned into his true form; Venom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Eddie let the Symbiote consume him as he turned into Venom. It started at his feet and then worked all the way up to his torso. He took one last look at Elsa with his own face before the Symbiote covered it. After that he didn't want to see the fear in her eyes. He didn't want to know if she was afraid of him like she was of Carnage.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she managed to pull her sister out of the way in time before the two monsters collided in battle. At this point many of the people fled for their lives, however a few stayed and watched from a safe distance.

"C'mon we need to get outta here!" Kristoff said as he tried to grab Elsa and Anna and lead them to safety. However Elsa pulled away as she couldn't stop watching the black monster known as Venom battle the crimson monster, Carnage. She couldn't believe the man she came to know as Eddie Brock wasn't even human. It all made sense as Eddie words rang in her head again,

"Then again I'm just as bad..."

Meanwhile Venom and Carnage were caught in a battle to the death. Venom managed to grab Carnage and slam him to the ground at full force leaving a small crater and began punching him repeatedly with blinding strength and speed. After the seventh or eighth punch Carnage managed to kick Venom back and then leapt on top of him and began pummeling him. Venom eventually grabbed hold of Carnage's fist at mid punch and then grabbed him by the throat with his other hand and threw him a few yards back. He then leapt to his feet and bolted at him but then Carnage jumped and avoided him and landed right behind him. He then turned his right hand into a whip and wrapped it around Venom's throat and slammed him into a nearby stonewall repeatedly. Venom then managed to break Carnage's hold and shot his web out to catch him.

He then used some web in his other wrist and began to pull Carnage in with both web strands. Carnage used his claws to try and escape but with one final yank; Venom had him right where he wanted him. It was then Venom swung the web entwined Carnage into the air and then sent him flying and then crashing into the ocean. Venom knew it wasn't over yet as a heavy silence filled the air. He could feel hundreds of stares on him as he watched the water waiting for Carnage to make his move. But even though he didn't look he could feel one particular stare that stood out from the rest, Elsa. _Well I bet she hates me now… _Eddie thought to himself. He didn't want Elsa to find out, not like this.

It was then the sound of something leaping out of the water snapped him to reality in time to catch Carnage flying at him. Although he caught him, Carnage managed to swipe him across his chest with his claws. It hurt like crazy, but he was alright. Venom threw a punch but Carnage broke free of his grip and went back on the attack. For the next few minutes the two of them exchanged blows and countered one another's attacks. Eventually some Arendale soldiers arrived onto the scene and began to intervene. A younger soldier fired his crossbow and hit Venom in the back. Provoking more anger than pain Venom shot his web to catch the soldier and pulled him close to his face.

"YOU"RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Venom roared at him to which the soldier said fearfully, "Okay! I'm sorry!" Venom than threw him out of the way in disgust and yanked the arrow out. He then continued his battle with Carnage. As the battle fight waged on, it continued down the streets of Arendale. Both of them traded punches and delivered kicks that could shatter bones to normal human beings. Eventually Carnage managed to leap into the air and crawl up the side of a nearby house with Venom right behind him. He then began hopping from rooftop to rooftop at unbelievable speed, but Venom was still on his tail. When he reached the final house on the block he did a back flip and landed in the street. He then began scooping up nearby objects such as; sleighs, carriages, and even a nearby pedestrian and began hurling them towards Venom.

Venom continued leaping from roof to roof dodging all of the projectiles. As the person that Carnage had thrown came barreling at him, he dodged him and shot out his web so the person safely landed on it.

Meanwhile Venom had managed to pick up an even more intense speed than before as he leapt off the final rooftop and on top of Carnage. Right before he made impact, he quickly brought his elbow forward and let it collide against Carnage's face. The fight became an all out street brawl as the fight started to drift back to the marketplace. As they fought their way towards the fountain at the center of the market, Carnage formed a sledgehammer from his fist and knocked Venom straight into the fountain. Venom landed on his back and saw Carnage flying towards him with his razor sharp claws- however he anticipated his advance and managed to roll out of the way in time as his enemy clumsily collided with the fountain. He then grabbed Carnage and with all of his might, slung him into an empty warehouse nearby causing it to collapse from the force of the impact. The next few seconds sped by as Venom waited for Carnage to emerge to continue the fight however what happened next caught even him off guard- A large wooden beam came flying out of the wreckage with terrifying speed and impaled Venom against a building.

The sight of Eddie being impaled by the twenty foot beam caused Elsa to scream in panic especially when she heard Venom roar from the pain it. Out of desperation she ran towards him shouting, "Eddie!" Venom looked up to see her coming and Eddie's face quickly appeared as he yelled, "Elsa don't!" But it was too late; before she could make it to Eddie, Carnage grabbed her and fled to a high point overlooking the bay. Seeing him have Elsa enraged Venom and so with renewed strength he pulled out the beam as the Symbiote covered his face again with its own. He then leapt upwards to where Carnage and Elsa were in an attempt to rescue her.

When he was ten feet away, Carnage held Elsa by the neck with his left hand over the edge of the cliff and shouted, "I'll drop her!" to which Venom shouted, "Let her go, your fight is with me!"

"Wrong, my fight is with humanity as yours is supposed to be- or it was before this pretty little blonde deluded your mind!"

"Eddie, help me please!" Elsa managed to gasp to him. Hearing her plead made Carnage laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!-"He then smiled at Venom and said, "This woman has made you soft. Do you really think she'd ever love someone like you?" That last remark cut Venom deep, he hated to admit it but he truly was afraid his enemy was right. It was then Carnage quickly added, "Still want me to let her go? He then released his grip causing Elsa to plummet down towards the jagged rocks below.

Venom dived down after Elsa to her rescue. As he did he could her Carnage howling in laughter and shouting down to him, "HAHAHAHAHA! LOVE IS WEAKNESS, MAN!" But he wasn't listening for saving Elsa and protecting her was his only concern now. As he closed in on her she shot his web to catch her. Meanwhile Elsa was screaming in terror as she neared the bottom filled with the sharp jagged rocks. As her death literally grew closer by the second she had abandoned all hope- until she felt something wrap around her waist and pull her upwards with supernatural speed.

Within two seconds she was in the embrace of Eddie Brock, or Venom. Once he grabbed her, Venom shot another strand of web up and swung the both of them to safety. As he looked down into her eyes he instantly made his own face appear. "Are you alright?" He asked with worry in his voice. All she could do was nod to Eddie as she hung onto him for dear life. Eddie could tell that she was still in a state of shock but then she quickly said, "Thank you."

Not too long after that Eddie landed with Elsa still safely in his embrace. He then let her go as the crowd gathered around him, and this time with royal guards whose weapons were raised at him. Anna quickly wrapped her arms around Elsa and shouted, "Thank goodness you're alright!" She was at the verge of crying as she continued hugging her sister tight. Meanwhile the captain of the guard shouted to Venom, "Put your hands where we can see them monster!" to which Elsa quickly ran in front of him and waved her arms.

"Leave him alone! He's not our enemy this man saved my life!" The soldiers instantly lowered their weapons and backed away. It was then Kristoff asked, "What exactly are you?" to which the guard captain barked, "Something from Hell itself!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HELL IS!" Eddie roared at him in an inhuman voice which caused many of the townspeople to shrink in fear. He then collected himself when he saw how everyone was afraid of him. Much to his dismay even his friends were scared of him. Although Elsa was still defending Eddie, he still felt like he had blown it. There was no way she would love a monster like him. Or so he thought. Maybe he was better off alone, no villain had ever won the public's love. He then knew what he had to do.

Eddie Brock turned to his full human form so Elsa could see him one final time. He then put his hand on Elsa's shoulder to get her attention and said, "Elsa, it's okay they're right to be afraid of me. You should be too. I told you that I was no hero, I'm a villain and I always will be. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way…" As he spoke he began backing a few feet away from her then said, "You deserve better than me anyway..."

He then resumed his full Venom form and shot web out and swung away. As he left he thought he could hear Elsa screaming, "No! Please don't leave me!" But then again he could just be hearing things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After the battle Carnage had swung back to his hideout to regroup and strategize. His plans of kidnapping Queen Elsa were ruined due to Venom being there to defend her. Even though the bond Venom had formed with the queen had become an inconvenience to his plans, perhaps it could be used to his advantage somehow.

Entering the abandoned castle, he prepared himself for what he soon had to do. Indeed his new master would be displeased once he learns of his failure. As he entered the former throne room of the castle, which had been converted into a makeshift laboratory, he heard someone tisking. "Oh how I do not want to be in your shoes, friend." Carnage looked over to see the snake-like man, Serpentine smiling as he was bent over a workbench fixing something. Shaking his head Carnage shot back, "Only a minor road block- I'll have the ice queen soon enough!" He then stormed out of the room down a corridor and into a large chamber. The room was almost as large as the throne room but was much darker. As Carnage walked further into the room he called, "Master, I'm back."

Suddenly a voice boomed back, "I know. I also know you failed to retrieve the queen." To which Carnage responded, "There were…. complications." Suddenly blew flames shot up revealing a large dark mirror with a frame that looked to be made of human bones. Suddenly a large skull face appeared and glared at Carnage and said, "Yes I have seen these complications you speak of. Your brother Venom was there and stopped you." The monstrous skeleton creature added,

"He has grown strong feelings for Queen Elsa but since she had seen his true form, he left Arendale and is now hiding in the North Mountains."

Carnage then replied, "How convenient. Now is the perfect time to grab her, master. I'll go get her right now!" But much to his surprise the master quickly answered,

"No. I have bigger plans for the both of them, especially Venom. Let them reunite and then we shall make our next move. In the meantime I have a new chore for you." Carnage quickly said, "Name it."

"Once Serpentine's work is complete I'll be able to enter this world and conquer it! However in order for this to be done he requires something very important and I want you to retrieve it for him." It was then his face disappeared in the mirror and was replaced by a dark covered book titled, _Mundus Calcator. _The creatures voice then said, ''you are to retrieve this book and bring it back here." It was then the Skull reappeared and added, "Once you retrieve the Mundus Calcator, there will be no stopping us!" It was then an evil smile formed on Carnage's face as he said, "Oh don't worry, man. I'll retrieve it-" He then formed blades from his arms "-I'm gonna have some fun doing it too!"

_Meanwhile in Arendale…_

Later that evening after the incident with Carnage, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were in the dining room where they first ate with Eddie. A heavy silence had filled the air as the group sat around the table deep in thought and still recovering from what they had seen that day. Elsa didn't bother joining them for she had went straight to her bedroom and sat on her bed deep in thought.

She knew Eddie had his secrets and could sense there was something unnatural about him, yet nothing could have prepared her for what happened. Despite everything that Eddie or this Venom had kept from her, she knew exactly why he had done it. She knew what it was like to be different from everyone else and hated for it... She also now knew what it felt like to be shut out by somebody she really cared about. She couldn't help but feel sorry for everything she had put Anna through all those years due to her ice powers. She deeply cared about Eddie, and when he left after saving her she felt as though her heart was ripped from her chest. As she continued to sit on the edge of her bed, a tear rolled down the side of her face and fell. It then landed on what she was holding in her hands. The gentle splash of her tear brought her back as she looked at the necklace she was holding. The silver necklace completed with the large sapphire jewel was truly breathtaking and what surprised and flattered her most was that it came from Eddie. Sadly he never had the chance to officially give it to her though.

Earlier that day when Eddie saved Elsa from sleigh that Carnage had thrown, the necklace fell out of his pocket and onto the ground. There was also a note that Eddie had written to go with it. She smiled and whispered, "I wish I could have looked at all of this with you…" She then opened the letter and silently read from it again.

_Elsa, _

_Over the short time I've gotten to know you; I've truly seen how wonderful a person you are. I wish I could put it in better words but I'm not really the articulate type, as you've probably guessed- haha. So I got you this gift here. The necklace is nowhere as beautiful as you but it's a start. _

_-Eddie_

As she finished reading the letter the waterworks were really flowing. She quickly wiped away her tears and walked to her mirror. Putting the necklace on, she couldn't believe how good it looked on her, it truly suited her well. As she looked at herself she then said, "Eddie, there's no way someone so wonderful like you can be so evil." Of course she was right, he may have done some terrible things in the past, but he's still a better man than that Carnage. Eddiefought to protect her; he was even impaled by a large wooden beam for her. Even though he miraculously healed thanks to his superpowers, it was the fact he did it all for her that touched her. Especially when he dived off the cliff to save her life, she never forgot how he held her close to him. Not just for the sake of holding her tight for her protection- but almost like a lover's embrace. It was then it really hit home-

He loved her!

She then felt weak in the knees from flattery. Her heart began beating rapidly from the thought of it, and then with renewed vigor she ran out of her room and went to find the others. As she raced down the halls and down a flight of stairs, she couldn't help but feel so animate. Truth be told, between being rescued by Eddie and knowing he did it for her made Elsa feel so alive. She never felt this way for anyone before and she wasn't going to lose him that easily. Regardless of what he said or done; she knew there was good in him for she'd seen it for herself.

She then burst into the dining room that the others were in. As the doors flew open everyone jumped and looked over to see Elsa burst in and exclaim, "I'm going to find Eddie and I need all of your help." At first everyone just looked to Elsa then to one another before Kristoff finally spoke, "Look Elsa don't get me wrong I liked Eddie alright, heck we all did. But you saw what he was- what he's capable of doing… He's a villain just like that other one called Carnage, he admitted it himself!"

Anna quickly interjected, "But he saved us didn't he?" To which Kristoff nodded and replied, "Yeah he did…" It was then Olaf piped in,

"Maybe he didn't become evil because he's really bad- maybe he became evil cuz he's misunderstood…."

Olaf's sudden spout of wisdom stunned everyone in the room. It wasn't very often he was serious, but when he was; Olaf could hit the nail straight on the head. Elsa then took that opportunity to expand on Olaf's point,

"I know for a fact that he still has good left in him. I've seen it for myself-"She said while holding the necklace she was wearing- "He just needs to see it for himself…" She then finished her speech with this, "And plus when this Carnage returns, only he is strong enough to stop him."

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend." Anna said.

"Then let's bring our friend home…" Elsa smiled.

**BOOM! So its official- Eddie and Elsa got some feelings for one another! Will Elsa be able to find Eddie? Will they be able to work out the whole Venom thing? And what the heck is the Mundus Calcator? Well I guess you're gonna have to read on to find out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A few minutes later the group loaded Kristoff's sleigh and set off with Sven leading the way. There was a snow storm brewing but that was not going to stop them, especially not Elsa. She was on a mission to bring Eddie home and nothing was going to stand in her way. As the sleigh made its way out of the city, Elsa asked Kristoff,

"You know this land better than the back of your hand. So where do you think Eddie may have gone?"

Kristoff considered it for a moment and then replied, "Well chances are he'd go back the way that he came, the North Mountains. I'm willing to bet he's hiding somewhere up there."

Anna than chipped in, "He may also be on Carnage's trail. So we have to be darn careful that we don't run into him instead." to which everyone nodded. Elsa sat and prayed silently that they found Eddie and not Carnage. She had her ice powers but even then she may not be any match for a monster like him. As they ascended a small hill she silently thought, _hang in there, Eddie… I'm coming._

Meanwhile Eddie was back at Wondering Oaken's Trading Post. Ever since he left Arendale he fell into a state of deep depression. Villains like Venom were supposed to be hated by everyone, and Eddie knew that- and for the longest time he was just fine with that. Even before he became Venom no one really liked him that was nothing new to him. He could even recall getting beat up in school by all the other kids. But when he became Venom the tables turned in his favor. He was able to harness all those years of hate and abuse and used it to his benefit. His pain became his strength. He loved being hated and feared; causing mayhem was what he lived for. That was until he met Elsa.

For some reason she was able to bring out the best in him. She was able to touch a part of Eddie that he believed had died a long time ago. The strangest part about it was the fact he loved it- He loved her for it….. It took meeting Elsa for Eddie to realize how lonely he truly was yet she was able to help with that, but now she's gone… Eddie felt so hollow now; every time he closed his eyes he could still see Elsa smiling at him. But then the smiles would vanish and Eddie imagined her looking at him with fear- He wouldn't blame her if she hated him now, not at all. Nothing mattered anymore for he had nothing to live for now-

-"Woo Hoo! Are alright friend?" The giant Scandinavian clerk broke through his thoughts as Eddie remembered where he was and snapped back into reality. "Uh yeah man sorry about that. I was just remembering something." Eddie lied as he pretended to go back to looking down the aisle. Although Oaken saw through Eddie's lie, he figured it was best to leave it alone. Meanwhile Eddie saw something he actually was interested it, an acoustic guitar. Or at least that's what it looked like. Looking up to the clerk Eddie asked him, "Hey how much do you want for this guitar here?"

"For that old thing, no charge." Oaken plainly replied.

"Really" Eddie asked in disbelief.

"I've been trying to get rid of that thing for three years now. It has no strings and needs a little repair. If you can fix it then you can have it"

"Alright I'll take it." Eddie said as he picked up the instrument.

Not too long after that he left with his new possession and turned to his Venom form, then he was gone. He shot out his web strands and swung through the air north into the mountains from whence he had come. He then landed on top of a plateau and looked down at the scenery. He could see everything; tall mountains standing proud, the forest from where he'd come, but most of all, the city of Arendale. Part of him wanted to go back down and try to work things out with Elsa, but he really believed she'd be better off without him. The temperature around him was dropping, and so was his hope. He then whispered, "You gave me a reason to love but now I lost you… Goodbye Elsa." Then he continued his up through the mountains and was gone.

It was almost midnight when the group decided to call it a night. Kristoff and Anna were building a fire while Sven was settled in for the night and had drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile Olaf was doing his best to lift Elsa's spirits.

Despite his best attempts, nothing Olaf did could make Elsa feel better as she sat on a nearby log. He eventually gave up on his normally entertaining shenanigans and propped himself next to her. A couple of seconds went by before Olaf finally spoke up, "Ya know, this whole situation kinda reminds me of the time when we went looking for you up here." That remark managed to grab Elsa's attention as she turned to look at him. "Why's that?" She asked him.

"Well like you, when everyone saw Eddie for who he truly was; he hauled butt." He then shrugged and smiled, "He also is doing the same exact thing you did once you left the city. Going up to the North Mountain and all I mean. Who knows he might even go up to the ice castle that you made" Olaf lightheartedly joked.

However his joke gave the snow queen a suddenly epiphany, "That's it!" She exclaimed causing everyone to jump and look at her. Even Sven was startled awake. Seeing she had everyone's attention, Elsa elaborated; "I know where Eddie is!"

"Where?!" Anna asked excitedly.

"I'll explain everything on the way there, but we need to leave right now!" Elsa cheerfully said with renewed strength. Kristoff quickly put out the fire and then proceeded to help the girls load up the sleigh. A few minutes later Sven was pulling the sleigh up the mountains at a high speed with Olaf standing up in the back with his arms up in the air yelling, "It feels like I'm flying! Hey guys why aren't ya'll looking? Hey- oof!" As he was speaking his body hit a tree branch knocking him in half. His head managed to stay on the sleigh but his lower half landed in the snow.

"Hey lower body! Over here!" Olaf yelled getting the attention of his body causing it to chase after the sleigh.

A couple of hours later the sleigh made its way up to the top of the North Mountain. Elsa's heart which was already rapidly beating began to race even faster as her ice castle came into view. _This is it. _She thought to herself as Kristoff parked the sleigh a few yards away. Once the sleigh came to a complete stop, Elsa jumped off and began running towards the castle.

"Elsa, wait up!" Anna shouted as she tried to catch up with her older sister. As Elsa closed in on the flight of stairs going up to the front door of the castle, the Ice Guardian emerged from the snow and roared, "Who goes there?"

_Wow he's still here? _Elsa thought to herself as she looked at the guardian she created to originally chase off Anna and Kristoff a while back. "Oh boy here we go again…." Kristoff muttered as he, Sven, and Olaf caught up to the girls.

"Don't worry Ice Guardian it's I, Queen Elsa of Arendale; the very person who created you!" The Ice queen said with some authority. Looking down at his creator and mistress, the guardian said with a deep voice, "Welcome back my queen. I have faithfully guarded your castle since you left and no one had gotten past me, but one." He said with a hint of shame at that last part. However the guardian's news lifted the group's spirits.

Eager to learn more Anna asked, "Who was it?"

"It was a man who turned into a black monster with a symbol of a large spider on his chest. The guardian answered.

"That's Eddie!" Elsa exclaimed.

Still feeling the need to elaborate, the Ice Guardian finished by saying, "He called himself Venom, and when I tried to get rid of him we broke into a huge fight. During the fight I let the fact that I served the Ice Queen slip and he instantly stopped fighting me and said he knew you. He then showed me a picture he had of you, mistress. He then told me that he fought for you back in the city of Arendale."

"Is he up there now?" Elsa asked him.

"Yes my queen. After he convinced me that he was loyal to you, we managed to work out an arrangement allowing him to stay the night here before he leaves the kingdom for good tomorrow. "A glimmer of hope shot through Elsa knowing the fact that she finally found him. She was truly glad that they came looking for him that night and not the next day. She didn't even bother saying anything else before bolting up the stairs and through the front doors.

As the front doors went flying open she called out with all of her might, "EDDIE! IT'S ME, ELSA!" The others weren't too far behind her as they made their way in. "Let's split up; that way we'll find him faster." Kristoff reasoned with everyone including Elsa.

He then began instructing everyone on where to search. "Elsa and Anna you two go ahead up to the next floor and search there. Me and Sven will search down here and if we don't find him we'll meet up with you two upstairs. Olaf, you stay here and watch the door in case Eddie was gone somewhere and comes back, and then at least we'll have someone here to find him. Olaf gave a corny salute and said, "You got it, buddy!"

As the group split up Elsa and Anna ascended the stairs to the upper level. When they made it up the flight of stairs Anna suggested, "Why don't I check the east wing while you check the west?" Elsa nodded and said, "Okay but be careful, promise?" Anna smiled and said, "I promise. Now let's go bring Eddie home!" Which brought a smile on Elsa's face as the two of them parted ways and began their search. About five minutes later Elsa was on the far side of the west wing to the castle and still searching tirelessly for Eddie as she continued calling out his name hoping to get a response.

"Eddie! Where are you?" She hollered as she went from room to room searching for him. Eventually she heard something that sounded like music drifting down from another corridor. _That's gotta be him. _She thought as she began walking quickly down that corridor. The music was getting louder so she must be closing in on the source- closing in on Eddie.

Meanwhile Eddie was playing on the acoustic guitar he got from Oaken. He had always been a skilled guitar player, and a just as skilled when it came to working on and repairing them. He knew how to play a whole cornucopia of songs on the guitar. But one of his favorite acoustic songs of all time was Hollow by the band, Godsmack; and that was the exact song he was playing as he sat alone in the elaborate castle bedroom. As he sang and played the song on the guitar, all of the memories of Elsa and losing her flashed through his mind. He was so in tuned with his music and the memories of the one woman he loved, and so deep in his sense of hopelessness knowing that he lost it all, that he didn't notice Elsa was standing by the bedroom door listening to him play.

The song he was playing was unlike anything that she'd heard before. No doubt it was the "Heavy Metal" music that he was so fond of back in his homeland. Kristoff had even learned to like some of this music ever since Eddie introduced it to the group a while back. Even on the way up the mountain Kristoff was listening to Eddie's Mp3 player that he left behind. Although she was right in the fact that the song was metal, it was a lot slower and even sadder. Especially the way Eddie was playing it made her heart melt. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms. However she waited for him to see her first. At this point Eddie was bringing the song to a close, as he finished it, he set the guitar down and bowed his head in defeat. Whenever he sung the line, _I feel so hollow _he truly meant it.

He set down the guitar and stood up from the edge of the bed that he was sitting on and turned around. When he first saw the snow queen standing inside his room, a part of him thought it was a dream or some cruel joke.

"Hello Eddie." Elsa said as a true smile of happiness came across her face. Without saying a word, Eddie ran across the room and scooped her up in his arms. He couldn't help but laugh from how joyful he was feeling knowing that he never truly lost her. Elsa also giggled from giddiness as Eddie pulled her close in a tight embrace. Then without saying a word, their lips met.

The kiss was everything Elsa thought and hoped it would be like. It was slow and passionate, and she couldn't help but feel like there were fireworks going off over their heads. A few moments went by before they gently pulled their heads away from one another, yet still in one another's arms. Eddie then brushed a strand of hair away from Elsa's face and asked, "How did you find me?"

"Kristoff figured that you'd go the way you came to Arendale in the first place and I knew from experience you'd be up here." Elsa said as a joyful tear rolled down her face.

As the two held one another close in their embrace; the others made their way up and found them. Anna smiled and said softly, "It's about time!" to which Kristoff softly ushered everyone away and jested, "Let's leave the new lovebirds alone huh?" But as they left to give them some privacy Anna couldn't stop smiling as she thought, _finally she has someone that can understand and appreciate her…._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Later that night the entire group was together again, including Eddie. Taking the opportunity he had, Eddie Brock finally told them everything; from whom he was and where he came from, how he became Venom, and most of all, Spiderman, his worst enemy. After keeping his secrets hidden for over a week it felt so good to let everything out- especially to Elsa. As far as Eddie was concerned she was the best thing to happen to him.

Despite coming to know the truth about Venom and all the bad things that he'd done, she still loved and accepted Eddie for who he was! Then again Elsa knew what it was like to be labeled a monster and freak just for having powers, and knew what it was like to have hurt someone with them. The bond that they shared for one another was a very unique one and neither of them would trade it for the world.

"So let me get this straight. Where you come from, the future I mean, you're the bad guy, and this Spiderman was the hero?" Kristoff asked perplexed.

"Yeah." Eddie said as he stood by the edge of the balcony to Elsa's room and stared off into the distance. He then added,

"Spiderman, Carnage, and I were in the middle of a huge battle at this place called Stark Enterprises. Little did we know, Spiderman tricked us into following him there. Eventually during the fight he managed to get out of the way as me and Carnage turned our attention on one another. It was then an ally of Spiderman's called Ironman activated the portal that brought us here to Arendale.

It was supposed to take us to the endless reaches of outer space, but as far as I know there was a miscalculation."

After he finished his story the group was left in stunned silence. Everything that Eddie Brock had told them seemed so unreal, yet it was as real as Eddie himself. It took a few minutes for them to truly digest everything that they'd learned. It was then Anna asked the question they were all thinking, "What would happen if you and Spiderman were to cross paths again?"

Knowing what she was really trying to ask him Eddie answered, "Our fight is far from over." He then turned to face Anna and the others as he elaborated,

"As you said earlier, Kristoff; where I come from I'm the bad guy- and Spiderman is _our _enemy." When he uttered 'our' it was in the sound of an inhuman voice- the Symbiote. What really made the hair on everyone's neck stand up was when the Symbiote shimmered at Eddie's remark.

It was then Elsa realized that whatever hatred Venom may have for Carnage; was nothing compared to what he held for this Spiderman. She couldn't help but wonder how a man so wonderful could be so evil. He may be a monster, but the man behind the Symbiote was one of the sweetest and caring people she had ever met.

It was then Olaf's statement from the other night flashed through her head.

_Maybe he didn't become evil because he's really bad- maybe he became evil cuz he's misunderstood…._

Once again the puzzle pieces started to come together in her mind. In some strange way the two of them were so similar. He was just like her in the fact that he was pushed into being the monster that everyone hated and feared. When she looked into his eyes she saw herself.

The only difference was that she ran away and unleashed her ice powers to escape; Eddie on the other hand unleashed his powers for vengeance. It was then Eddie's next remark shook her from her thoughts,

"I may have done a few good deeds here but that doesn't change what _we_ are… We are Venom." He said in an inhuman voice again. Eddie then turned back around looking away from the group and continued.

"I don't know for sure if Spiderman considered me his worst enemy- although I certainly am an ideal contender. But I do know one thing…. I was his worst nightmare."

The Symbiote shimmered again for a final time leaving Eddie in the form of Venom for a few seconds. However when Elsa rested her hand on Eddie, his own face appeared instead of Venom's.

Elsa then gently turned Eddie's head to where she could look into his eyes and say, "The past is in the past; it doesn't matter where you've been, but where you're going." She then stepped closer to Eddie causing the Symbiote to disappear leaving him completely human again. Eddie Brock then pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her.

Elsa's heart began to race again being in Eddie's hold, it felt so right and she didn't want it to end. Ensuring that Eddie wouldn't let go of her, she rested her head on his shoulder. As she did that a smile broke across her face causing Eddie to grin as well. Being in his embrace made the Queen feel so safe and loved she knew it was truly meant to be.

It was about four in the morning and everyone had gone to bed. Elsa thought she was going to be able to sleep easier now that she found Eddie. However she suffered from a terrible nightmare that kept recurring over and over again.

She kept finding herself in the same exact situation.

_In the dream she was somewhere dark and evil. The place was completely void of light and safety. In the darkness she could hear someone laughing softly, and then the laughing gradually gets louder and louder, and that is when she finally sees something. A figure is standing in the dark watching her. The shadow figure's eyes began glowing blue and then he is consumed by flames. As the fire engulfs him he continues to laugh at the Snow Queen and then points. Looking to where the man points she saw something that terrified her more than anything else she could experience in the dream, Eddie Brock lying dead…._

_The man then used his powers to make the dark chamber a little more visible further showing her slain lover. She begins to scream and cry at the sight of Eddie dead at her feet. It was then the man began to speak. "Arise Venom- ARISE!" _

_The Symbiote began to consume Eddie one final time and he begins to rise but not as the Eddie or even the Venom she knew. This Venom had red glowing eyes and whatever humanity he had was now gone. The corrupted Venom looked at her and roared with a terrifying force causing Elsa to cry, "Eddie please…." To which the Shadow figure said, _

"_This is going to be Eddie's fate. You can't stop what is coming, he will return to the darkness where he belongs!" _

Elsa woke up screaming, "EDDIE NO!" Seeing that she was safe in her bedroom in the Ice Castle she tried to calm herself. She sat up in rested her head on her hands and tried to slow her breathing. She was truly terrified that this nightmare was a forewarning of what was to come. She tried to reason with herself that it was just a stupid nightmare and nothing else. However it still seemed all too real, maybe it was…

She knew that there were supernatural powers at work vying for the future of Arendale. Venom and Carnage were both testimonies to that fact. She was so grateful that they had Eddie Brock or Venom there on the Kingdom's side and more importantly, on her side. She knew that he would never hurt her nor betray her. But what was this vision she kept having, and what did it mean?

Will these forces really pull Eddie back into the darkness, was his fate truly sealed? She truly cared about him and he had come a long way since he first came to Arendale and met her. Despite his past and his flaws she really wouldn't have him any other way, and no dark forces were going to take him away from her without a fight. Eddie Brock and the Symbiote truly made a remarkable team being combined into Venom, and he was by far the most powerful person she'd ever met.

Still Eddie Brock was going to need all the help he could get when he faced off against this evil, and she planned on being there for him all the way through -not only as the Queen of Arendale and his ally, but as someone madly in love with him and she was going to make sure she did not lose him. She didn't want to try going back to sleep and so she got up. Slipping into her ice dress she walked out to her balcony to get some air. As she opened the door a voice broke into her thoughts causing her to jump.

"Good evening- well technically morning." It was Eddie in his Symbiote form, save for his face.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Elsa asked as she joined him on the balcony.

"Eh kinda, haha." Seeing the concern in her face he quickly assured her by saying. "It's cool though thanks to my… situation, I really don't need to sleep as much as normal people. Heck there's been times where I could go three or four days without sleep."

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Elsa said, "I've been having trouble sleeping myself." Eddie nodded then a devious smile came across his face causing Elsa to look playfully worried.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked smiling at him. To which Eddie answered,

"Wanna see something cool?" She nodded yes at him to which Eddie said, "Stand behind me…" She looked at him confused but complied anyway. Walking behind him Eddie then instructed her, "Put your arms around my torso and under my arms…." She then asked,

"What are you going to do?" To which Eddie laughed and said, "Trust me." After she did what he said he then added, "Hold on to me tightly."

"Why, Eddie what's the point in all this-"Before Elsa could finish her question, the Symbiote wrapped itself around Elsa's waist and arms causing her to scream. Eddie then spoke up, "Don't worry! It won't hurt you I'm doing that." Seeing the fear and confusion in her face, Eddie then assured her. "So you won't fall…"

"Eddie, seriously what are you doing and why would I- FALLLLL!" Once again Eddie's playful shenanigans interrupted Elsa's query.

Once Eddie was sure she was safe and tight he jumped off the castle tower with Elsa holding onto him for dear life. Of course in truth she had nothing to fear for Eddie was still using the Symbiote to hold her close to him. Still, Elsa screamed the entire way down as the two of them were in free fall. Then right before they could hit the ground, Eddie shot out a web strand and pulled them up.

He then shot out another strand and swung away from the castle. Elsa couldn't believe what she was experiencing. The freefall scared her half to death but when Eddie shot out some web and begun swinging with his web powers it felt like she was flying! She looked down and what she saw took her breath away. She saw how high they were and screamed, yet it wasn't a scream of fear but a scream of excitement. She giggled as she looked at the forest rushing by beneath their feet. The thrill of the ride caused her to hold onto him tighter as she pressed her head against the back of his shoulder. Elsa then closed her eyes for a few seconds and kissed the back of his neck.

Eddie smiled when he felt her soft lips make contact with the back of his neck. For the first time in forever, Eddie felt that all was right in the world. Eddie then looked back at Elsa and said, "Wanna do something crazy?" To which the snow queen replied, "You mean this isn't crazy for you?"

All of a sudden Eddie took a really large swing and began doing flips through the air causing Elsa to scream again, though this time she was laughing uncontrollably from the rush of it. She then playfully yelled in his ear, "You better not let go of me, Eddie Brock!"

Without wasting another second Eddie said, "I promise I will never let you go." Those words shook her to the core as Elsa then whispered into his ears, "I love you, Eddie." He then whispered back, "I love you more…" Then with superhuman speed he landed on top of another mountain and took Elsa into his arms and the two of them shared another passionate kiss. Although Eddie had already made up his mind on the matter, the moment set it on fire further-

-He wasn't sure what Carnage was planning. But he did know this; Carnage will never harm Elsa as long as he had something to say about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Meanwhile in the city of Arendale…._

Carnage was working on his assignment that his mysterious master had given him. Truth be told he was a little disappointed that Venom wasn't there since he was in the North Mountain with his precious queen- he was hoping for some sort of challenge. Also on top of that Serpentine insisted to the Master that he tagged along as well to help identify and retrieve the_ Mundus Calcator_ much to Carnage's aggravation. He always preferred to work alone when it came to causing mayhem. Still they were close to achieving their objective as they approached The Royal Museum of Arendale.

If Carnage had it his way the two of them would have retrieved the book the good old fashion way, crash the museum in their true forms and kill everyone in the way- even the ones who weren't just for the fun of it. However Serpentine intervened on that part of the mission as well… Still Carnage couldn't deny that Serpentine's reasons for doing it that way were sound. According to Serpentine it was best they visited the museum incognito using their human forms in order to locate the _Mundus Calcator. _Once they found the book then "the fun can began".

Walking into the museum Serpentine or in his human form, Prince Hans along with Carnage- Cletus Kasady were greeted by Jewel the museum director. "Good day gentlemen, how are you today?" She smiled and asked.

Serpentine smiled and returned the pleasantry, "Very well thank you. My name is Hans and this is my associate, Cletus." He then shook the director's hand and politely nodded to her. Continuing to work his sociopathic charm he quickly showed the museum director some false documents that he forged and said, "My associate and I are history professors from the University of Folks-Port and are here to inquire about a certain book that you have on display here, the Mundus Calcator."

The director thought for a moment, then smiled and replied, "Ah yes, a very interesting piece we have here." As she said that Prince Hans nodded and asked, "You don't suppose we could examine the book up close and personal do you?" Of course poor Jewel was fooled by his charm and took the bait. "Yes Professor Hans by all means-"She then motioned for the two of them to follow her- "right this way…."

As Hans and Cletus followed the naïve director down a long corridor she asked them, "So what exactly is your interest with this book?" to which Hans lied, "Well Cletus and I are writing a book about various ancient texts and their significance in cultures around Europe and this book will be one our premier articles."

Walking through a set of double doors and into a back room, Jewel began her dialogue about the book.

"Usually we keep it in our literature exhibit but we've been renovating lately and so it's been back here for the time being." Walking up to a glass case she pointed and said, "Here we are, gentlemen." As the duo joined their guide by the glass case they were awestruck at the book that sat before them.

"So this is the Legendary Mundus Calcator…" Cletus Kasady said.

"The picture's we've seen don't do it justice." Hans smiled and said.

Deciding to bask in the ancient artifact's glory too, the museum director continued her dialog about it, "An ancient brotherhood of druids believed this book to be the key to other worlds. However according to legend, only the most powerful and wise of sages could use the incantations in this book. Mainly because they knew of the dangerous repercussions this book could have-" Before she could finish her story Cletus knocked her out and then exclaimed, "Alright we did it your way and now let's play, man!" Turning into his true form of Carnage he smashed open the glass case and Hans grabbed the book. He then looked at Carnage and said.

"You can't argue with results…man" Hans then turned into his true form and licked his lips with his fork shaped tongue. All of a sudden the double doors opened again causing the two villains to turn around and see three security guards running in.

"What's going on in here? "The head guard exclaimed before he saw Carnage and Serpentine. Carnage then let out a high pitched evil laugh and grabbed the two other guards with his tendrils and whipped out his blade hands. As he pulled the guards to him he did another one of his laughs and exclaimed, "Let the games begin!"

Meanwhile Serpentine started to work on the head security guard. Although the guard drew his sword and tried to appear brave, his eyes didn't lie. As one could imagine Prince Hans' appearance as Serpentine was dramatically different from his human look. He had green eyes with black diamond shaped pupils which were locked on the helpless guard. Although he had a full set of hair including mutton chop sideburns in his human form, he was completely hairless as Serpentine. He also possessed fangs that he used to inject venom into his victims with. Serpentine was also capable of spitting poison at his enemies from a distance. He may have been new at being a villain, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. He then mockingly bowed to the guard as if in a duel and hissed, "It'sss your move!"

Out of desperation and fear for his life the guard ran forward slashing his sword. However much to his horror the blade shattered when it made contact with Serpentine's skin. The scales covering his skin acted as natural armor and weren't even damaged from the attack. Once the guard's blade shattered he clumsily fell over while trying to get away from his attacker. When he attempted to crawl to safety Serpentine grabbed him and lifted him up to eye level.

"Please don't kill me, please…. I don't wanna die!" The guard whimpered.

"Don't kill you? Tell me. Where'sss the fun in that?" Serpentine teased before he extended his viper fangs and struck the man in the jugular. The guard's eyes rolled back into his head as Serpentine injected his special venom into the poor man's neck. Within seconds the victim's body began to smoke and shrivel up. Taking his fangs out, Serpentine released his grip on the body and watched it crumple to the floor. It was then he noticed Carnage walking up beside him and admiring his work. Inspecting the dead body he said, "Not bad, snake boy."Then he formed his sledgehammer from his fist and smashed open the closest wall. The duo then exited the building while Serpentine tucked the book under his arm and prepared to depart from the city. As Carnage shot out one of his tendrils and slung away, Serpentine leapt onto a nearby rooftop and began roof jumping at a super natural speed. As he caught up to Carnage who was swinging over his head, a voice boomed causing both of them to stop in their tracks.

"SERPENTINE, CARNAGE!" The skeleton head of their master, Tyranis appeared before them in a cloud of smoke causing Carnage to land next to Serpentine while asking, "What can we do for ya, boss?"

"Venom and the Queen are reunited and are heading back to the city as we speak; it is time to put our plan into action!"

**BOOM! Another chapter for you, my loyal readers! It seems the crap is about to hit the fan. So how do ya'll fell about Prince Hans being Serpentine? I put a lot of thought into his character and his powers and Hans has always been snake like in Frozen and so I figured this Serpentine thing would fit him perfectly.**

**Now on a happier note, I only posted my story 1-11-15 and I already have close to 180 views as of 1-14-15! I wanna take this time to thank all of you for reading this story and trust me there's more to come **

**Til next time….. PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After Eddie had finished giving Elsa the ride of her life they returned to her balcony at the ice castle. Once they arrived there the two of them sat out on the balcony and waited for the sun to come up. After that they managed to fall asleep together and rested for another three hours before the rest of the group started to wake up in the castle.

Awaking with her head resting on Eddie's chest, Elsa gently looked up to see that he was still out. She smiled and whispered, "Poor guy." The snow queen considered waking him up but he looked so peaceful, _I guess even supermen need sleep too- _she mused. She gently got up to freshen up and get ready for the day. Once Elsa was finished she returned to the balcony only to see that Eddie was gone. "Where did he go?" she asked herself. It was then Eddie landed in front of her causing the queen to jump. Seeing that he surprised her, Eddie smiled and apologized, "Sorry, beautiful!" Then without warning she approached him causing them to lock lips again. Then pulling away she smiled and greeted, "Good morning, my hero." As the two lovers embraced one another, Eddie couldn't help but think, "_This is going to be a good day…."_

A few minutes later they met up with Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Sven and departed from the castle. The journey off the main mountain was actually enjoyable. Kristoff was driving the sleigh with Anna cuddled up close to him resting her head on his shoulder, Elsa sat on the far right of the bench and Olaf was in the very back in his own little world. Meanwhile Eddie was in his Venom form web-slinging high above their heads. The group couldn't help but be in a state of wonder as they watched him soar above them with great ease. Just for the sake of entertaining them, Eddie even performed dangerous web-slinging tricks. He even caused Elsa to gasp in panic a couple of times for she thought he was about to fall to his death; but much to her relief he was still in full control of his showboating and always seemed to evade death at the last second.

About two hours later the group was finally off of the mountain and had entered between a small ravine. If it was just Venom he would have been off the mountain in only a fraction of that time. But he didn't mind sticking with the humans below him, he would wait all day if he had to- he would do anything for Elsa. The sleigh was speeding along until they came across a large boulder that had obstructed the road.

Kristoff threw his hands up in frustration and said, "Great… just my luck."

If it was any other time he'd have to redirect the sleigh and find another way around. But it wasn't any other time for they had a superhuman with them. "I'm on it!" Brock shouted from above as he descended down to the boulder.

Without any effort he picked up the boulder and lifted it over his head with both hands. He then made his own face appear as he looked over to Elsa and winked at her causing her to smile and shake her head playfully. Turning his attention back to the boulder, Eddie threw it with all of his might into the air and then it was gone. Although they never saw the boulder again, the group could hear it make impact somewhere in the unseen distance.

**BOOM!**

Eddie then looked over his shoulder to the others and said, "Problem solved!" As they watched the Symbiote cover his face again he quickly shot out some more web and went back to slinging in the air. Kristoff looked to Anna and playfully joked, "Sure wish I had his strength- I'd sell some major ice that way!" He then continued driving the sleigh through the ravine following Venom. For the next five minutes the sleigh made its way without any events or setbacks of any kind. Elsa's restless night was starting to catch up with her as her eyelids started to get heavy and close. As she began to drift off to sleep she had no idea that Eddie was now on top of the ravine watching her. "She's just as beautiful when she sleeps as she is awake." Eddie Brock said as he turned fully human and descended down to the sleigh with a leap of faith. When he closed in on the bottom he gracefully landed on his feet with the Symbiote powers and walked over to the sleigh. He began walking along with the sleigh on Elsa's side to watch over and protect his sleeping queen.

Looking over to Eddie and smiling at him Anna said, "You truly love her don't you?" Eddie gave off a small smile and answered, "More than anything in the world." Explaining his cheesiness Eddie then said, "When I first became Venom it was like the old me had died and with it, my sense of love and mercy- most of it anyway. And I was right to think that- I was gone. But when I met Elsa all of that changed; she brought me back." As Eddie poured out his heart to Anna he had no idea that Elsa had woke up in time to hear him. Deciding not to ruin the moment, the queen kept her eyes closed and listened to her new boyfriend. (Both Eddie and Elsa agreed to make their relationship official the previous night)

Elsa's heart began to melt as she listened to Eddie Brock put his feelings for her out here. Despite the fact that their relationship was speeding along very fast, she still felt that they were making the right choice. The snow queen had never felt this way for anyone before in her life, and of course Eddie felt the same way. They may have been from two completely different worlds and social classes, but they both knew their differences were not a problem. Eddie may not notice it yet; but as far as she was concerned, he truly was a Superhero- and more importantly her hero.

A few minutes later they were finally through the unusually long ravine when Eddie suddenly stopped and put his fist up signaling for Kristoff to halt the sleigh. He then turned to the others with his finger to his nose indicating for them to be quiet. At this point Elsa was already up and watched Eddie along with the others. Kristoff managed to get Brock's attention and mouthed, "What?" to him.

Eddie looked over to them and whispered, "Something is coming…." As he said that a huge sense of dread drifted over the group as they looked all around them for the coming danger. The winter landscape which only moments before seemed bright and wonderful now felt like a frozen wasteland. The wind howled and the temperature began dropping at an unnatural rate. Preparing for the oncoming battle, Eddie let the Symbiote cover him and became Venom. Then in his inhuman voice he looked over to Kristoff and said, "When I say to… leave, and don't you dare look back! Understand?" Choosing to appease Venom, Kristoff nodded and drew his sword out for protection against whatever was coming. Anna leaned closer to him while Elsa got close to her. Meanwhile Olaf hid under a blanket and whispered to himself, "It's gonna be okay-It's gonna be okay, Eddie will beat 'em up!" Meanwhile Sven had his ears back scanning his surroundings for the threat.

A low roar came from Venom as he saw a dark figure emerge from the distance. Who or whatever it was slowly walked toward them as if he had all of the time in the world. When the figure closed in on them it looked as if his eyes shone green. What happened next frightened the two sisters, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf to the core. The figure leapt into the air and then with terrifying speed he landed only a few feet in front of them. The figure's appearance caused everyone to shrink in fear at the sight of its hideous appearance except Venom; who only filled with rage.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He roared at the creature.

The creature flickered its fork shaped tongue at him and hissed, "You may call me, Ssserpintine"

"Well Serpentine, you have exactly five seconds to get out of the way or _we _will make you move!" Venom said. Hearing Venom describe himself as _we _sent a shiver down everyone's spine, especially Elsa. When he described himself that way they knew the Symbiote was speaking as well. An evil smile broke out on Serpentine's face revealing his viper fangs, he then said,

"I wander whom I shall kill first… the mountain man, perhaps the princess, or maybe the sssnow queen?" He said as he shifted his diamond shaped pupils to each person.

"My vote is on the other Symbiote." A voice said.

It was none other than Carnage as he seemingly came out of nowhere and landed next to Serpentine and let out an evil laugh. He then looked over to the Snow Queen and said, "I'm afraid the fairytale is over, you're Majesty. Here's the deal… After we kill your boyfriend here, you can either come peacefully or continue to resist in which I'll kill the rest of your little family… starting with your little sister!" Venom than stood in front of Elsa and roared, "You'll still have to get through me first!"

"I was counting on that." Then on that note Carnage lunged for the attack with Serpentine right behind him. The fight was on and Venom was literally fighting a two front battle. As he was fending the two monsters off he shouted to Kristoff, "GO NOW!" Kristoff nodded and got Sven going at full speed.

Elsa shouted, "Eddie!" and tried to stand but Anna held her back and did her best to assure her, "He'll be okay but we gotta leave now!" As they shot back into the ravine and rounded a corner the two sisters looked back worrying for Eddie. Elsa was on the verge of tears not for her own safety but for Eddie's, for he was alone with those horrible creatures truly fighting for his life.

Meanwhile Venom was doing his best to keep the enemy distracted so his friends could make their escape. He bravely fought with all of his heart but he was simply overwhelmed. At one point, Carnage managed to grab hold of him with his tendrils and began choking him slowly. That was when Serpentine began punching Venom repeatedly as Carnage continued to have him in the choke-hold. Although Serpentine's powers gave him enhanced strength, he still paled in comparison to the two Symbiotes. However what Serpentine lacked in strength, he more than made up for in speed- he was even faster than Venom and Carnage!

Eventually Venom managed to break free of Carnage's hold and grab Serpentine at mid-punch and gave him a taste of his own medicine. Using all of his strength Venom knocked Serpentine a hundred feet back and sent him crashing into the outer stone wall of the ravine. He then turned his attention to Carnage and began sparring with him with inhuman speed.

Meanwhile Kristoff was driving the sleigh to safety when all of a sudden Elsa did something that many would consider foolish. She jumped out of the sleigh causing Kristoff to stop and shout, "What are you doing?" Without saying a word the snow queen raised her hand at the rest of the group and unleashed her ice powers. However she wasn't doing that to hurt them but rather to protect. Within seconds she formed a giant ice block around the sleigh and prayed that it would be enough to keep them safe from Carnage and Serpentine. She knew that they would have never left without her and so she had no choice but to form the giant ice barrier. After she finished constructing their personal fortress, she ran back to the battle in order to help Eddie. As she ran through the ravine images of her visions from the previous night began flashing through her head. She didn't know what would be worse; seeing Eddie dead or seeing him return to evil. Elsa did know one thing; if she didn't hurry it may turn out to be that first option. Eventually she managed to close in on the battle. As she rounded the corner she managed to see Venom hold Carnage down while he was savagely beating him with his fists. Carnage shrilled as he put up his hands trying to deflect the blows but Venom was not holding back. That was when Serpentine did a running kick on Venom's head knocking him in a daze. He quickly shook it off and web grabbed the snake man and body slammed him to the ground, but now Carnage was on the attack.

Carnage formed a whip with his hand and wrapped it around Venom throwing him into the air. Then as Venom came barreling down Serpentine jumped up into the air and roundhouse kicked him in the chest. Elsa's heart dropped as she saw him make impact into the ground at super speed and heard him roar from the pain. That was when Carnage and Serpentine descended on him like a pack of rabid wolves and began stomping him to death. Carnage was now howling with laughter as he said, "Well that was fun but I'm afraid the party's over, man" He then formed both of his arms into blades and added, "Hey Serpentine, I wonder how many chops it takes to kill another Symbiote."

"Let's find out." Serpentine mused.

Just then a bolt of ice struck Carnage in the side causing him to howl in pain. Pulling the enchanted ice sickle out he looked up to see Queen Elsa with her hand up ready to shoot another at him. "You're gonna regret that, Blondie!"

"I told you that she's dangerousss…" Serpentine said while laughing at Carnage's misfortune. To which the evil Symbiote yelled, "Shut up or I'll shove this ice sickle where your scales can't protect you!" which Serpentine jested, "You'd have to catch me first!"

Deciding to stop their petty squabbling they turned their attention back on the queen as Serpentine said, "We're not supposed to kill you, but the master never said anything about just hurting…" They then began walking toward her while Carnage still had his blade arms still out. Deciding not to let them get any closer Elsa shot her ice powers at them to keep them away. Once she opened up on them she knew there was no going back now. She did her best to hit them but in the end they were just too quick. As they closed in on her Carnage put up his blade hand to make his next move but then something grabbed onto him and Serpentine and pulled them back at full force. Elsa looked and saw that Venom had them with his web strands and he continued to draw in his enemies as he got back up to his feet.

Then with one violent tug he had them by their necks and said, "The Snow Queen is mine and mine alone!" He then slammed them to the ground and began pummeling them repeatedly. Eventually they managed to get free from Venom's assault and double teamed him again. Serpentine managed to get a hold of him while this time Carnage began whacking him with his sledgehammer. It was then in her desperation Elsa began to shoot off her ice powers at her enemies in order to save the love of her life. She hated to see Eddie Brock in the pain he was in; little did she know that the worst was yet to come.

Summoning a great deal of her power she fired an icy blast at the evil duo. Right as she shot it though Carnage and Serpentine nodded and then with inhuman speed they did the unthinkable. They used Venom as a human shield and her ice spell hit him in the heart causing Venom to collapse from the impact.

"EDDIE!" She screamed in terror as she saw her ice blast hit him in the worst place possible. _No not again… _she thought as tears rolled down her eyes. She mentally cursed herself for doing the one thing that she promised never to do again. But it happened; once again she froze a loved one's heart. "Eddie I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried to him. But that was when the enemy made their move; Carnage leapt over to where Elsa was and grabbed her despite her kicking and screaming trying to get away. Deciding not to put up with it, he knocked her out and slung her unconscious body over his shoulder and swung away with his tendrils while Serpentine was right behind them.

"ELSAAA! Eddie screamed as his face appeared. He attempted to shoot out a web strand and follow them to rescue his queen but then an unnatural pain shot from his heart causing him to convulse and scream from it. He tried again and this time managed to get some air but once he shot another strand out to take his next swing the pain shot through him again causing him to lose his focus and crash into the ground. As he made impact he tried to get back up and try again but the pain was too great causing him to collapse. He began to blackout but as the world around him turned dark, he thought he could see a pair of feet walking toward him….

Meanwhile Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Sven were still trapped in the snow block. Kristoff used about every tool he had to try and break through the ice and get free, but the enchanted ice was far too strong. Either Elsa truly didn't want them to get out, or the more likely and disturbing scenario- something to get in. He was down to his pick axe as he violently tried chipping away at the thick ice wall surrounding them. He eventually tired out and threw the pickaxe down in frustration and kicked the wall while shouting at it.

"Why won't you break?"

He then sat down trying to catch his breath while Anna squatted down to try and comfort him for his efforts. They then embraced each other as Anna said, "We'll get out of here… I just know it-"Suddenly a loud crashing sound caught them off guard as they both fell over and looked over to see a large metal hand that had punched through the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Queen Elsa awoke surrounded by darkness. As soon as she opened her eyes, the memories flooded her mind- along with the guilt…

"Eddie!" She yelled as the image of freezing his heart flashed through her mind. She began to move but something was restraining her arms keeping her from going anywhere. Eventually her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and she was able to see what was holding her back. Her hands were chained over her head keeping her restrained in place. Looking around the room Elsa thought she was in a dungeon, but it just didn't add up. Sure it was dark and cold, and yes there were shackles holding her back. But the chamber was far too large and there was equipment and strange tools littered all around the room. Apparently she was in a laboratory of some kind…

Using her ice powers she attempted to freeze her shackles. She had performed a similar trick back when she accidently froze Arendale and surely it would work again. However much to her shock her power didn't work on them! Taking a closer look at them she saw that they were shimmering with some kind of strange force-

"I'm afraid there's no escaping from those things, you're Majesty."

Looking across the room she saw Serpentine lighting torches to illuminate the room. As the room got brighter Elsa saw him continue to speak to her without taking his eyes off of his task. "We all figured you'd try to use your ice powers to get away, and so the master enchanted those shackles." After Serpentine lit the final torch he slowly walked over to the queen and added, "Also, I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice, Queen Elsssa…" Seeing the confusion on her face and deciding to play on it he mocked, "What's the matter, you're highness; don't you recognize me?" He slowly turned into his human form and asked, "How about now?" causing Elsa to gasp when she recognized him.

"Prince Hans?"

"Former prince, that is." Hans corrected, "Thanks to you and your sister."

"What happened to you, Hans?" She asked. Hans gave a sly smile and told her everything;

"After you banished me back to my homeland- and then made sure that my family found out about my actions my life became a literal Hell on earth. I went from being twelfth in line for the throne to being cut off altogether. That wasn't even the worst part of it though, no not even close-"

Hans' eyes shimmered for a few seconds revealing his snake-like eyes. Then as they went back to normal he continued, "What truly added insult to injury was the fact that I was disowned by my own family. My own parents had me put into prison and caged up like I was some kind of animal… My own father said, 'Never let him see the light of day again!' Do you know what it's like to have your own father say that? I can assure you, you're majesty that it is not a good feeling." He paused for a moment and then said with an evil smile, "Still. Where my family rejected me, Tyranis accepted me."

"Tyranis?" Elsa asked aloud.

"My Master, He came to me one night in my dreams and offered me a chance at redemption and better yet, vengeance. He also promised me that if I agreed to serve him then he would give me great power and the means to escape from prison. Of course I swore my allegiance to him and then I became Serpentine that was when the fun started." When he said that he changed back into his Serpentine form and flickered his tongue. "Of course I had a score to settle with the guards and other inmates who made my life miserable there… You could say I took my new talents for a tessst run." He quickly extended his fangs when he made that last remark indicating what he meant to Elsa.

"But why, Hans?" She asked still not understanding his new allegiance to Tyranis.

"Why not?" He shot back. "You see Tyranis is a very generous master but a choosy one. He doesn't bestow these gifts on just anyone; you need to have the right motivation to join his ranks. That's why he chose Carnage and I, we both share a desire to cause destruction- and that's why he has chosen someone new to join us."

"Someone new?" She asked aloud. But her eyes widened when she realize who Serpentine meant- Venom. It was never her that they were after; it was Eddie. Suddenly her visions began to make sense. Tyranis had his sights on Venom.

"The Master has the gift of seeing into the future. In fact that's how he learned of Venom and Carnage to begin with. It was he who changed the coordinates of the portal that sucked them in and brought them here. After their little scrap was interrupted by that Avalanche, Tyranis managed to confront and recruit Carnage. But he just wasn't after one Symbiote- he wants them both! Carnage is a psychotic maniac and the perfect addition to our little league, but the rage and frustration of Eddie Brock is what makes Venom the ultimate weapon"

"He'll never join you, he's nothing like Carnage!" Elsa yelled at him causing Serpentine to chuckle and say, "Oh but I think he will…." He quickly pointed to his heart reminding her of what happened earlier. Serpentine continued,

"Thanksss to you freezing Eddie's heart for us, you unwillingly put our plan into play. Although the circumstances are very similar to when you froze Anna's heart, it's still not the same. He may not be the same Venom as when he first arrived to Arendale I grant you; but there's still darkness deep down inside him that's screaming to come out. By freezing his heart all of the good in him will die and the Eddie Brock that you know and care for will be gone forever. Venom will be ours!"

"Eddie…you awake, man?" A familiar voice broke through the darkness causing Eddie Brock to slowly open his eyes. Once the blurriness began to subside he remembered everything that happened- "ELSA!" He exclaimed as he tried to sit up. However the strange pain shot through his body again causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"ARGGHHHHHH!" He screamed and convulsed causing everyone around him to panic. Seeing some residual ice over his heart Anna gasped and answered, "His heart is frozen... This is not good, guys, trust me I know." Eddie shook his head and said, "I'm okay- I'm okay; I just need to sit up for a second." While Kristoff helped him sit up and leaned him against a nearby stone, Anna spoke again; "Ummm Eddie, there's something you need to know. While you were unconscious some people found us… umm I don't know any delicate way to put this but they know you."

"Hello Eddie." An all too familiar voice greeted. Once he realized who it was, Eddie jumped up with renewed strength and roared, "SPIDERMAN!" As he stood face to face with his arch enemy, he balled his fists and attempted to throw a punch but he violently convulsed again and collapsed. Once he regained his composure he asked Spiderman, "I suppose you're here to finish me off..." To which Spiderman replied, "No, we've got bigger fish to fry and it appears we both have the same enemy." When Spiderman finished speaking Ironman flew down and landed on the ground with his built in jetpacks. As he slowly touched down Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven looked to him with awe then Olaf innocently asked, "I wonder if he'll give me a ride?" Once Ironman's jetpacks cut off he walked up to where Eddie and Spiderman were and said, "I located the other Symbiote and his snaky friend."

"Where?" Spiderman asked.

"An old run down castle a few miles to the north of our position, and according to my scanners they have a third person with them…"

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed while Eddie nodded his head in agreement as he managed to get on his feet and ask, "How did you even get here? - In this time period I mean." Without missing a beat Ironman filled him in,

"Not too long after you and Carnage went through that portal some strange things started happening in the world… something unnatural. Darkness consumed the world unlike anything we've ever seen."

"And it was by some miracle that Ironman here had the intuition to double check the coordinates of the portal's destination and found where you two went." Spiderman added in.

Ironman continued, "After we found out where you went we knew it had something to do with the darkness in our world, and so I activated another portal and we jumped to the same exact coordinates that brought you here." Once he finished speaking Spiderman spoke again, "Kristoff and Princess Anna here filled us in about the current situation and I think we know what their plans are." Knowing he had their attention he continued, "When Ironman and I first arrived to Arendale we came across the scene of a massacre at the Royal Museum there-"Anna's eyes widened with shock once she learned of that fact. She was all too familiar with that place; her father would take her and Elsa there when they were younger and she was also friends with its director.

-"They were after an ancient incantation book known as the Mundus Calcator, and left three dead guards in their wake for it." He quickly took a breath and remained silent a moment for the guards honor then finished, "After that, Ironman here did some research with his digital archives on his helmet's computer. It turns out that this book has the power to open a doorway to other worlds and I don't think they're going through all this trouble to leave-"

"They want to bring something here…" Eddie Brock finished his sentence for him.

"Exactly, but not just anyone in fact but a dark lord named, Tyranis. When I flew over their hideout my microphone managed to pick up on some of their chatter." Ironman interceded. That was when Peter Parker AKA Spiderman pitched in to Eddie, "We're going to need all of the help we can get and apparently so do you."

"What makes you think that _we_ willtrust you? Venom shot back to which Spiderman answered, "Look I know you have your problems with me but-"

"I wasn't the one with the problem; it was you who had the problem with me. You took everything from me, Parker. It's because of you that I lost my job, my apartment, respect from my peers…"

"Your health!" Kristoff added in as he remembered his story from the previous night to which Eddie pointed and said, "Thank you!"

Truth be told, Eddie Brock was right on the issue. When the Symbiote landed on Earth it bonded with Spiderman first giving him great power on top of his own. However the Symbiote started to consume Spiderman and influence him to do things that he himself would never have done; including wreck Eddie's life. Once he acknowledged Kristoff Eddie lamented further,

"Why couldn't you have just left me alone after I got fired? You humiliated me when you had my firing on the front page of the Daily Bugle! You had them make a complete loser of me- calling me a joke and a nobody! Do you know what it's like to be laughed at and ridiculed by total complete strangers who only know you because they saw your picture in the city's most read newspaper?! While you were doing everything in your power to ruin my life; nobody even took the time to realize that it was already over…. "

Eddie took a breath as small a tear rolled down his face. Getting back his composure he elaborated, "I was dying of cancer… I never told anyone because I didn't want people feeling sorry for me. I wanted to get the most out of the life that I had left but you took that from me and more! There were nights where I laid awake contemplating suicide. It felt like the pain of living outweighed the pain of death and I just wanted it all to end…."

Although she heard everything the previous night along with the rest of the group, Anna couldn't help but feel sympathy for Eddie. Olaf was right; he didn't become evil because he was bad, he became evil because he's misunderstood. Eddie Brock was wronged in so many ways and when the Symbiote bonded with him, not only did it heal him of his cancer but it offered him the opportunity to strike back against the society that wronged him. Feeling ashamed and even remorseful Spiderman took off his mask to look Eddie Brock in the eyes and said,

"Look Eddie, what I did was wrong. No one should have to go through what you did. If I could do it all over again just to make it right then I would. For what it's worth, I'm sorry…. But I will say this though; when I had the Symbiote it influenced me to do those horrible things and at one point, I truly lost myself to it. But it's different with you; although gave into your rage and hatred at first- you somehow learned to control the Symbiote. There's more- when I had the Symbiote I pushed away the people I loved and cared about, and I almost lost them forever too-" Peter Parker said that with regret. He then pointed to Eddie and brought his point home,

"But based on what I've heard it's been the exact opposite with you and the Queen. You were able to use it to protect her along with her family here. You did that because you love her and care for her don't you?"

"More than anything in this world." Eddie responded with a slight smile.

"Exactly, the fact that you did all of that for her with the Symbiote shows me that you're not a joke, you're not a nobody. Underneath your lust for vengeance and destruction you're a good man, Eddie Brock. So I'm asking you again; will you please help us? If only to save Queen Elsa."

Somewhat moved by his speech Eddie answered, "Alright, I'm in."

**There you go my loyal Venomites! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the heart to heart moment that Spiderman and Venom shared. I put a lot of thought and time into this chapter and now that Spiderman and Ironman have formed an alliance with Venom things are gonna get intense! **

**Oh and real quick while I'm thinking about it; I realize that back in chapter 10 when Serpentine first comes into contact with the group he threatens to kill Elsa, but later in the story they said they weren't allowed to kill her. I just want to take this opportunity to shed some light on this…. Basically it's true neither he nor Carnage were allowed to kill Elsa. Serpentine was just making empty threats to scare them. Anyway now that we got that cleared up I feel better lol **

**Until next time Venomites!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A wave of relief fell over the group once Eddie agreed to help his bitter enemy Spiderman. However Eddie quickly reminded him, "But don't you think that we're going to be friends after this. We're merely partners- for now!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Spiderman said as he put his mask back on. Deciding to cut the tension between them Kristoff asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"Stay out of our way and don't do anything stupid." Eddie said as the Symbiote covered his face and became Venom. Naturally Anna didn't like hearing that and protested, "But I wanna help! Please she's my sister…" Ironman shook his head and answered,

"With all due respect Princess Anna; I'm afraid he has a point. It's too dangerous your safety cannot be guaranteed." Of course Anna still wasn't going to give up on being able to rescue Elsa. Shaking her head the princess said, "Look I almost lost her once and I'm not going through that again! We're a family; Elsa, me, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven- and Eddie." When she said his name Venom looked back in shock as his human face looked to Anna. Looking over to him she nodded at Eddie to make her point moving him further. He was about to say something to her when his body convulsed with the intense pain again.

"ARRGGHHHH!" He screamed as he fell on his knees holding his heart. Kristoff and Anna helped him back up as the princess said, "I don't understand when Elsa froze my heart I wasn't in this amount of pain." Kristoff then answered, "Perhaps the curse varies depending on the person."

"I guess so-" Eddie said as he attempted to stand on his own. Once he was feeling better he added, "It feels like something is inside of my soul fighting to come out, something evil." A few moments of silence went by before Anna snapped her fingers and remembered,

"I got it!" causing everyone to jump and look at her for an answer. "I know how to heal your frozen heart, Eddie! Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" Looking around at their blank faces she put her hand to her forehead and said, "How do you all not understand this? It takes an act of true love to break the curse!"

"But what is considered an act of true love to this thing?" Eddie Brock asked her to which she answered, "Perhaps Kristoff is right; it may vary for each person."

Spiderman pitched in, "Perhaps saving Elsa will count?" to which Eddie answered as he once again became Venom, "Let's find out." Then without a further word Ironman blasted off with his jetpacks with Spiderman and Venom right behind him using their web powers. Kristoff did his best to follow them with the sleigh down below on the ground. Thankfully when Ironman mentioned the old abandoned castle to the north Anna knew exactly where he was talking about. Their father used to hunt around the forest there and always spoke of it. Pointing to a crossroad ahead she motioned and said, "Take this right it's a shortcut, my father knew this area better than the back of his hand and used to always take these roads." to which Kristoff nodded and complied. Deciding to take the opportunity he had, he looked to the princess and spoke; "Look Anna things are going to get ugly pretty soon. I'm afraid neither Carnage nor Serpentine will give up Elsa without a fight. So in case things go south and I don't get the chance; I love you, Anna." As he said that he reached over and grabbed her hand. Anna looked over and smiled as she replied, "I love you, Kristoff. We're going to make it through this… All of us."

_Meanwhile In Tyranis' lair…_

Eventually Carnage came into the laboratory and told Serpentine; "Tyranis wants to move the Snow Queen into the other chamber. He wishes to begin the summoning.

A few minutes later Serpentine and Carnage made their way with Elsa to the Master's chamber. After Serpentine shackled Elsa to the far wall next to the mirror he walked up to it and said; "Massster we are ready to begin when you are." Elsa felt a sense of dread when a fiery blue creature appeared in the mirror and spoke; "Begin the incantation, Serpentine!"

Serpentine grabbed the Mundus Calcator and began thumbing through it. Once he found the right page he set it down on a makeshift pulpit and began reading from it. The book was ancient as was the language it was written in. Elsa listened in stunned silence as Serpentine read in the strange language. She couldn't believe what she was seeing as a strange force began floating from the book and made its way towards the cursed mirror. Once it drifted close enough, the magical essence picked up speed and slammed full force into the mirror causing more of the blue flames to consume it. Despite the intense heat coming from the flames, the mirror stayed together and never burned. As Serpentine began to read faster the magical force started picking up speed and eventually flooded out like a raging river. The blue flames became a raging inferno around the mirror and then what happened next shocked even Serpentine as he continued reading. The glass on the mirror began to crack and float off completely. The floating shards parted down the middle as Tyranis began to emerge from the mirror. He reached out his arms as each hand grabbed either side of the mirror frame. Then he began to pull his way through the mirror and into the world. Once he fully emerged from the dark portal the shards began to float back onto the mirror and reform as if they never broke.

Serpentine quickly kneeled on his knee and quickly motioned for Carnage to do the same to which he begrudgingly obeyed. "Massster." The snake man greeted as he still remained low out of respect. Tyranis motioned for them to stand as he said in a deep voice, "Rise, my children." They stood and Carnage remarked, "Welcome to Earth, boss."

Suddenly the mysterious figure turned to Elsa causing her to gasp in shock. Tyranis stood eight feet tall and wore a black robe surrounded by blue flames. Just like in the mirror he had a large skull for a face, and his eyes and mouth were bursting with the magical flames. She worked up the courage and said to the creature, "You're the one from my visions."

"Yes, Queen Elsa. I am Tyranis, the ultimate lord and shepherd of Darkness!" As he answered her, he held out his right hand causing flames to spark out of it. Then within seconds the flames morphed and turned into a walking staff complete with a jagged blade on the end. The staff was solid black but the blade was blood red. He walked with his staff closer to her and began speaking again,

"I'm not here to just destroy this world; but rather to purge it. I want to shed it of all the hardship and pain. I'm here to destroy and wipe away the vices of love and mercy. Love is weakness and mercy only keeps the weak alive, only the strong and ruthless should possess the right to live. That is why I've chosen to begin my conquest here, you're Highness. Your kingdom may be small but it is still the envy of northern Europe. Your reign of peace will be brought to an end, and then I will bring the rest of the world to its knees!"

Tyranis gave what appeared to be a smile through his skull teeth and said, "I'm also a giving person and I pity watching Venom live misguided. He was the ultimate punisher for humanity until you corrupted him. It's because of you he has forsaken his path of vengeance. However I shall make his path straight and usher him back to the darkness."

"He's stronger than you think; your evil magic and plans won't save you from him!" Elsa said bravely.

"We shall see, you're Highness. He has allied himself with an old enemy and they are on their way here. It's too bad that they don't know they're walking into a trap!"

The next few minutes flew by before Tyranis spoke again, "They're here." Then a loud _**BANG! **_caused everyone to look to the metal door at the other side of the chamber.

_**BANG! BANG!...BANG! **_After each hit the door bent inwards then after the third time, it flew off its hinges causing it to fly across the room.

Tyranis, Serpantine, and Carnage got ready for the oncoming fight as Venom walked through the door with an evil smile. Much to Elsa's shock two strange looking men followed him into the room. One was a man in an outlandish red and yellow armor while the other one was wearing a red and blue outfit with a black Spider on it. Taking another look at him, Elsa knew exactly who it was; Spiderman! Eddie allied himself with Spiderman to save her!

Looking over to Tyranis, Venom said; "Give us the Snow Queen or else, Boneman!" to which Carnage said,

"You'd have to get through me first!" It was then the ultimate battle between for Arendale and Queen Elsa began.

**It's about to go down; the battle for Arendale. Good vs Evil. I apologize for the short chapter but this next chapter is gonna be an intense battle and will take everything I got to bring it to life. So just for the sake of not making my loyal Venomites wait too long for an update I posted this chapter. **

**I will post the next chapter ASAP I promise but like I said it's gonna be a huge battle and It's gonna take a lot to bring it to life for you my readers. So until next time Venomites! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The second that Venom, Spiderman, and Ironman collided in battle with Tyranis, Carnage, and Serpentine it became an all out dogfight. Venom and Carnage made a Bee-line for one another and began exchanging blows and throwing punches. Meanwhile Serpentine leapt to the upper level of the chamber with Spiderman right on his tale. Closing in on his snake-like enemy Spiderman shot some web catching him. Then using that momentum he yanked Serpentine off of the wall he was crawling up and sent him barreling down at full speed.

While all of that was happening Ironman began to work on Tyranis. Using his jetpacks he flew into the air towards the dark lord and began releasing a salvo of rockets at him. However when the missiles closed in on their target, Tyranis raised his right hand forming a magical force field protecting him from the impact. Ironman flew over him and swooped back toward his target for a second attack. Unfortunately when Ironman got close enough; Tyranis turned his force field into an attack. He used its energy and turned it into a force push causing Ironman to collide with a nearby pillar. Walking slowly to him Tyranis mocked; "Nice try little man of iron, but you underestimate my power." He then took his walking staff and pointed it towards him releasing a raging inferno at him. However Ironman managed to get up just in time and used his built in flamethrower blocking his attack completely.

"I'll take my science over your sorcery any day!" Ironman shot back at him.

"Well let'ssss see how your physics fares against my biology!" Serpentine hissed after he managed to break free of Spiderman's web and engage Ironman. That was when Spiderman used his web powers and enhanced strength to grab a giant piece of stone and slung it at Tyranis. By some miracle the dark lord didn't see what was flying towards him as it smashed into him. Carnage who managed to break away from Venom said, "I'd like to see you try that with me, Spidey!" as he swung over to Spiderman and began fighting with him. Taking the opportunity he had, Venom swung over to Elsa and broke her chains freeing her. Elsa wrapped her arms around him and exclaimed, "Eddie, you allied yourself with your worst enemy Spiderman just to save me?" with a hint of flattery in her voice. Quickly making his own face appear; he hugged her back saying, "Kristoff and Anna should be here soon, I want all of you to get out of here and get to safety."

Elsa quickly protested saying, "Eddie I can't leave you- I've done something very bad to you earlier and I need to help you!" As Eddie looked confused at her she tried to explain, "Earlier when I accidently froze your heart I caused something to happen-" But before she could finish, Venom's sixth sense picked up on something coming toward them. Letting the Symbiote cover his face again he quickly grabbed Elsa in time to dodge a ball of flame. The flaming energy slammed into the stonewall they were in front of only moments before and obliterated it completely. Before the debris stopped flying and the smoke cleared, Venom gently led Elsa to a hiding spot and turned his attention back to Tyranis. As everything settled and they were able to see each other Venom said; "You should have stayed in that mirror; no magic will save you from _us_!" Venom quickly shot out some web and then slung into battle with Tyranis. Although the dark master was by far the most powerful, Venom was still a worthy adversary. Eventually Venom shot some web on his enemy's face temporarily blinding him. He quickly kicked his feet out from under him knocking Tyranis off balance and falling to the ground. Then with blinding speed he shot out some more web and grabbed a fallen pillar and pulled it over to him. He lifted it over his head and brought it down on Tyranis. However the dark lord quickly swung his staff at it and destroyed the pillar with its mysterious power. Then before Venom could react, Tyranis struck him with the staff sending him flying across the chamber and smashing into another wall.

The stonewall collapsed on top of Eddie Brock covering him with a pile of broken stone.

Meanwhile Elsa worked up the courage to emerge from her hiding place. As she saw Venom smash into the wall she yelled "Eddie!" and attempted to attack Tyranis with her ice powers. She silently hoped and prayed that she bought Venom plenty of time to emerge from the wreckage and finish off Tyranis. She quickly shot out an ice flurry from her hand and struck Tyranis in the back with it.

Getting back up he looked over to the Queen and flames began to spout from his mouth and eyes in anger. "You've outlived your usefulness and now you shall receive no mercy from me, you're Highness!" It was in that moment the snow queen was literally in a fight for her life.

Meanwhile Spiderman and Carnage were locked in an intense battle on the other side of the chamber. Shooting out some of his tendrils, Carnage grabbed Spiderman by the legs and yanked him across the room. Once he had him in range, Carnage formed his blade hands and attempted to bring them down on Spiderman. However the superhero got free of the tendrils and kicked Carnage in the chest and rolled out of the way before the blades came down. He got back on his feet and punched Carnage in the face several times and once again dodged his blade hands. Carnage continued to wildly swing his blade arms at Spiderman hoping to hit him. Thanks to his superhuman speed the hero managed to dodge the swings- mostly; Carnage eventually scored a small cut on Spiderman's left arm.

Spiderman quickly back flipped away from Carnage and inspected the wound. Thankfully the cut was just a small scratch and didn't inflict any major harm on him. Meanwhile Carnage released one of his high pitched evil laughs and mocked, "Don't worry, man. There's more to come!" Taking his chances Spiderman grabbed Carnage's legs with his web powers and said, "Let's give you a taste of your own medicine!" He then quickly jerked Carnage into the air and slammed him to the ground at full force. Carnage franticly slashed the web with his claws and flew at Spiderman continuing the fight.

Kristoff and Anna eventually made it to the castle and parked the sleigh outside. While he and Anna got off and began running toward the castle he looked back to Olaf and Sven yelling, "Stay here and watch the sleigh; if things don't go the way we want them; then we'll need to get away!"

After ten minutes of wondering down twisting corridors, they eventually made it into Serpentine's laboratory. Looking at the equipment Anna wondered aloud, "What is this place…" Before Kristoff could speak sounds of battle echoed from an open doorway and down a long hallway. "C'mon I bet Elsa's in there!" Kristoff said. The two of them quickly ran out of the room and down the long corridor. It was then they found the chamber and the chaotic battle being had. Spiderman and Carnage were on one side of the chamber while Serpentine and Ironman were fighting on the other. Then Anna pointed and yelled, "Elsa!" when she saw the monstrous Tyranis going after her. Meanwhile the dark lord shot out flames from his staff and blasted the inferno toward Elsa. Thankfully the Snow Queen raised her hands and blasted her ice flurries out to meet the flames. As the two elemental attacks were at a standstill Tyranis said, "You're only putting off the inevitable; it shall be easier to just give up and be consumed by the flames." Suddenly something slammed into Tyranis attacking him. Looking up to see his enemy, Tyranis saw it was Venom.

"You just signed your death warrant; all bets are off now!" Venom said as he picked him up and slung him across the room with unnatural speed. Within seconds the Symbiote was on him and proceeded to batter him. He balled up both of his fists and began to bring them down on Tyranis' face when his body violently convulsed from the mysterious pain again. Eddie rolled over onto the ground screaming from the intense pain as he turned back into his human form. As Tyranis watched Eddie Brock hold his heart and writhe from the pain a devious smile formed on his face.

"It's almost complete…." The dark lord said as he watched Venom.

"Eddie no!" Elsa yelled as she tried to run to his aid. Kristoff quickly caught her and said, "Don't be stupid, Elsa, Tyranis will kill you when you get close enough!" However Elsa continued to fight to get to Eddie Brock to save him. Meanwhile Tyranis got back up and stood over Eddie saying, "I can feel the darkness in your heart fighting to escape, Eddie Brock. Let your hatred for humanity and your lust for vengeance take over. Shatter the bonds of love and kindness from your soul and lose yourself." Right after he said that, Venom got on his knees holding his head between his hands screaming. Elsa finally got out of Kristoff's hold and ran to Eddie's side; and much to everyone's shock Tyranis didn't attack her. Instead he taunted her saying; "It's over Elsa; Venom is mine!"

Meanwhile Elsa was kneeling by Eddie Brock beseeching, "Please Eddie you have to fight it, don't give in!" However the Symbiote began to consume him and something was wrong. When Eddie became Venom this time, he looked very different than usual. The two white marks on his Symbiote face representing his eyes had turned a dark red along with the two large spider symbols on his chest and back. Elsa could feel the darkness pulsate from Venom as he slowly rose to his feet and looked to her.

"Eddie please, we need you…."

Suddenly the Symbiote answered, "There's no more Eddie- Now there's only VENOM!" After he said that, Venom launched himself across the room towards Spiderman and Carnage. Elsa's heart plummeted after hearing that, could Eddie be truly gone? Thankfully Tyranis had lost interest in her for the moment and followed Eddie Brock across the room. Elsa felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched the corrupted Venom close in on Spiderman. Meanwhile Anna and Kristoff ran up to her and said, "It's not over until it's over. There's still time to save him!" Wiping the tear from her face Elsa asked, "But how?" Anna pointed to her heart and said, "The same as last time, sis; an act of true love.

Meanwhile Carnage had formed a sledgehammer and was about to slam Spiderman with it when Venom appeared grabbing his hammer-hand. As the sledgehammer morphed back into his regular Symbiote hand; Carnage remarked,

"I like the new look, bro."

Venom gave an evil smile as he looked over to the superhero saying, "It's the end of the line for you, Spiderman"

"Eddie, listen to me; this isn't you. Tyranis is just manipulating and using you for his own ends."

"You listen to _us_, Spiderman. You ruined my life and now you'll pay-" Venom quickly web grabbed another fallen pillar and threw it at Spiderman. However the hero quickly dodged it and jumped high into the air climbing up the wall. Venom looked up and yelled, "No loud noises or traps to help you! This time will be different; this time Venom will win!" Venom quickly grabbed a piece of the pillar that was now shattered and said, "Spiderman's death will bring us great happiness!" That was when Venom threw the piece of stone as Spiderman dodged it. Venom began grabbing one piece of the pillar after another and threw it at Spiderman. After the fifth one, Venom finally scored a hit causing Spiderman to fall to the floor hard.

Spiderman grunted from the impact and quickly jumped to his feet in time for Venom to continue his attack. Blocking a series of punches Spiderman said, "I'm sorry Eddie but you leave me no choice." That was when the long overdue fight between these two finally continued.

Spiderman threw the first punch causing it to collide against Venom's jaw. As his opponent was knocked into a daze the hero quickly took advantage of that and continued his assault. However after the fourth punch Venom countered and blocked with his left hand and clocked him with his right knocking Spiderman to the ground. After that he quickly grabbed Spiderman and hurled him across the room and laughed as he plummeted to the far wall. However Spiderman managed to quickly shoot out a web strand and swung back towards Venom and kicked him in the chest. The force of the blow knocked the Symbiote flat on his back causing him to shrill in anger. Venom quickly leapt back up and continued his battle with his hated enemy.

While all of that was happening Kristoff managed to sneak his way to the cursed mirror in order to do something drastic. As he approached the mirror he drew his sword and muttered, "Don't worry guys; I'm about to level the playing field." After Venom's corruption the 'playing field' was obviously unleveled now. Ironman was still fighting with Serpentine and Tyranis and Carnage were watching Venom and Spiderman fight to the death. Kristoff knew that sooner or later they were bound to lose interest and turn their attention back to the girls and him, and now Venom wasn't there to protect them. He believed that if he could somehow destroy the mirror than it would affect Tyranis and give their side the fighting chance it needs. After he raised the sword over his head he quickly brought it down at full force on the mirror. What happened next caught him completely off guard. Right before the sword made contact with the mirror; a bolt of lightning shot out and hit Kristoff knocking him back ten feet. Thankfully the lightning bolt didn't cause any real damage as he quickly got back on his feet and slowed his rapid breathing from the shock.

"HAHAHAHA! Idiot, even I knew that the mirror and the book both are protected by a strong magical force!" Carnage taunted as he landed in front of Kristoff and formed his fist into a sledge hammer. "Hey mountain-boy, every played… WHACK-A-MOLE!" Then with inhuman speed Carnage brought the hammer down. Kristoff managed to jump out of the way of the large hammer as it slammed against the ground. _WHAM! _"Oh you're a quick one!"

Carnage then slammed it at Kristoff continuously as he kept dodging it. _WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ Eventually Kristoff's luck ran out as he tripped and looked up to see Carnage coming at him with his now formed claws. As he approached his prey a devious smile formed on Carnage's face as he said, "You put up a good game; but the house always wins!" Right before Carnage proceeded to kill him Tyranis called, "Carnage get over here!" Looking down to Kristoff he said, "To be continued." Then he swung across the chamber to the dark lord. Approaching him Carnage asked, "What can I do for you, boss?"

"It's time to tie up loose ends… Kill the Queen!"

Meanwhile Venom and Spiderman were still battling it out. The Symbiote managed to grab hold of Spiderman and raised his other hand saying, "Let's see how many turns it takes to twist your head off!"

"Eddie if you're in there; you won't do this! Not if you love Elsa"

"Eddie's gone!"

"That's not true, Eddie; you once told me that you loved her more than anything in the world… If that's true then hear me out- at least before you kill me." Spiderman's last remark managed to catch Venom's/Eddie's attention as he lowered his free hand.

"You love her, Eddie; I can see it in your eyes. But by serving Tyanis and killing me- you're hurting her worse than they ever can. Do you think this is what she wants?"

Venom looked at Spiderman as if he somehow gotten through to him and began to lower him to the ground. He hated Spiderman with every fiber of his being but still, he had a point. _**KILL HIM! **_The darkness inside of him screamed. Suddenly Eddie raised his fist again obeying- _It's too strong… I can't fight it! _Eddie thought deep down inside. _**FINISH HIM!**_

Right before he could continue his attack Eddie screamed "NO!" as his own face appeared. "Elsa needs me! I rather live without the Symbiote than without her…." It was then Eddie Brock knew what he had to do, the Symbiote had to go. He slowly backed away from Spiderman and did the unthinkable. Mustering everything he had Eddie grabbed the Symbiote and began to pull it off. "AAARRGGGHHHH!"

The Symbiote tried to hold onto him with its tendrils but Eddie was determined to be free of it. Eventually he began to feel different as it lost its grip of him. Finally Eddie jerked off the Symbiote completely and threw it down before he could be latched onto again. Looking to Spiderman he shrugged and said, "Sorry." To which the hero replied, "Don't worry about it; obviously you were under bad influences." Eddie was about to reply back when something caught his eye. Carnage was walking across the room toward Elsa; and his arms were morphing into his blades- He was about to kill her!"

"ELSA!" Eddie shouted as he ran to her aid.

Carnage walked up to the Queen with his blade arms laughing. Anna tried to stop him but there was nothing she could do. "Move woman!" Carnage shouted as he knocked the princess out of the way and added, "I'll deal with you later-" Then looking to Elsa he finished by saying, "-It's time to die, queen! Oh and don't worry about Eddie; we'll take good care of him! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then he launched one of his blades forward to kill her while attempting to bring the other blade arm down on her head. However something jumped in front of the Queen protecting her from the attack- It was Eddie!

Eddie Brock managed to catch the blade that was meant for Elsa's head but the other one struck a target, but it wasn't Elsa that it hit. Looking down Eddie saw that Carnage's blade hand pierced him through his heart and out his back. Elsa screamed in alarm as she saw what happened to Eddie. A surge of panic and guilt shot through her when she saw him sacrifice himself for her. Carnage quickly jerked his blade out of Eddie and shouted, "You Fool! Do you realize what you've given up? We could have been a great team, Eddie- but you've chosen to cast your lot in with the losing side!"

Eddie collapsed on the ground bleeding to death after Carnage took his blade out. Anna and Kristoff made their way to Eddie's side to help him as Carnage said, "Don't worry, Elsa; you'll be right behind him." He quickly raised his blade hands to finish Eddie and Elsa off when Spiderman web-kicked him to the ground. "If you want Brock, then you still gotta get through me!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Carnage said as he and Spiderman continued their fight. Meanwhile the group was doing everything they could to save Eddie but it wasn't looking good. Anna took off her coat as Kristoff used it to put pressure on Eddie's wound to stop the bleeding. However Eddie lost too much blood and his heart was damaged from the impaling; he didn't have much time left.

Elsa sat on her knees behind Eddie as she tried her best to comfort him saying, "It's going to be okay, Eddie… You're going to be alright- Stay with me…Please."

Reaching his hand to touch her face Eddie said, "I failed you…Please forgive me." Eddie began to feel the life leaving his body as he quickly said, "I…love y-you, Elsa…." Then Eddie began to feel a warm inviting light-

"Eddie, please no…. Don't leave me; I love you- I need you!" Elsa wept as she continued begging Eddie to stay alive. "EDDIE WAKE UP!" Elsa violently shook Eddie as she continued to plead with him. "NO! EDDIE, I LOVE YOU!" As the tears started to roll she put her head against his and whispered, "Please don't go… I can't live without you."

As she fell over on Eddie's body sobbing something caught her attention, the Symbiote was making its way toward them. Kristoff quickly drew his sword and stood shouting at it, "Leave him alone! Haven't you've done enough already!?" What happened next shook the group to the core,

"**LET US BOND…."** The Symbiote was able to speak!

Kristoff still wouldn't budge as he said, "Over my dead body!" But Anna began to think it over. "Eddie willingly laid down his life to save you, Elsa." The Queen's spirits lifted when she caught on to what her sister was trying to say. Eddie Brock gave up his power and his life to save her- He performed an act of true love! It all made sense! Just then a mysterious light began to shimmer on Eddie's body and began to grow brighter by the second. It was then the mysterious magical forced lifted Eddie a couple of feet into the air as an even brighter light seemingly entered his heart.

The curse was broken! "Elsa leaned closer to Eddie and said, "Don't worry, it's going to be okay now. Hang in there, Eddie." She then looked up to the Symbiote and said, "Save him."

Suddenly the Symbiote grabbed Eddie Brock by the foot with its tendrils and began to cover his body. As it continued to crawl and cover him, Eddie Brock opened his eyes and took a deep breath. What happened next astonished everyone, especially Elsa whose hope began to rise again. As the Symbiote began to cover Eddie, his wound began to heal and completely close.

Finally it made its way to his face and began to cover it. Suddenly the Symbiote disappeared leaving Eddie Brock in his human form. However he was alive and well thanks to his act of true love. Looking up to Elsa he smiled and said, "When this is over, I'm taking you on a real date." Then with renewed strength he slowly began to stand and looked over at the battle. That was when Eddie Brock began feeling the surge of power and he once again became Venom.

Much to everyone's relief his eyes and spider insignias were white again and not that evil crimson. As the Symbiote completely covered him again he smiled and said, "Pay back time!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Spiderman and Ironman stood back to back fending off their three attackers. Despite their great skill and powers, they were simply overwhelmed. It seemed when they repelled one attacker two more took his place.

Ironman threw a punch that collided with Carnage sending him flying backward as Serpentine went on the attack against Spiderman. After delivering several lightning fast punches to the hero, Spiderman finally knocked Serpentine off balance using a low kick and web-slung him across the room. However Tyranis took that opportunity to make his move. Closing in on the heroes he raised his staff overhead as a strange energy flowed through it. He then brought the end of the staff down onto the ground at full force creating an energy attack that sent the heroes flying backward and colliding into a nearby wall. They quickly rolled back onto their feet and resumed a fighting stance. Ironman raised one of his metal arms preparing to fire a salvo of rockets as the three villains closed in on them. Serpentine and Carnage were at the front while Tyranis was a few steps behind them. Once he strolled up behind his minions he commanded, "Finish them off!" Serpentine and Carnage were about to leap forward when something wrapped around both of their necks and jerked them to the ground and onto their backs. Tyranis quickly turned around to find Venom approaching them saying, "You wanted to dance with the devil- well here I am!"

Carnage and Serpentine freed themselves from the webs as Tyranis said, "You fool! I've given you the gift of vengeance and the opportunity to kill Spiderman but you chose the Queen instead!"

An evil smile broke across Venom's face as he replied, "_We _still plan on killing Spiderman but when the chance comes, we will do it of our own accord… Not because I was made to by some cheap conjurer of tricks!" Rage filled Tyranis' eyes when Venom insulted him. He quickly calmed himself and said, "So be it; you and your snow queen shall die together!" Tyranis then gathered a huge ball of energy to kill the Symbiote. At this point Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff managed to find a safe spot to observe the battle. As Elsa saw Tyranis prepare one of his energy attacks panic shot through her for she remembered what those energy balls were capable of doing. Much to everyone's shock Venom stood still waiting on the dark lord to make his move.

This particular energy ball was by far larger than the one Tyranis tried to hit Eddie and Elsa with earlier. The queen could only imagine what it would do to Eddie should it hit him. Suddenly Tyranis launched the energy attack forward sending it flying towards Venom. Elsa screamed as it approached its target. "Eddie no!" However what happened next shocked everyone- even Tyranis. When the attack was only inches away, Venom flung his arm in front of him knocking the ball of energy away from him. The energy attack flew to the other side of the chamber and totally obliterated the section of the wall it hit. Everyone gasped with shock as debris and bricks went flying everywhere. Spiderman shook his head in disbelief and exclaimed, "He's gotten even stronger- if that's possible!" Tyranis screamed in frustration and shot three more energy balls at Venom. As the super charged attacks approached their target they were met with the same result. Venom effortlessly deflected the energy balls and sent them across the chamber safely exploding far away.

Kristoff smiled and smarted off to the dark lord, "You're screwed now buddy!" To which Tyranis sneered at him. He suddenly thrust his staff forward shooting an inferno attack at the Symbiote. A few seconds later Tyranis stopped his attack and eagerly looked to see if he killed his enemy. The smoke eventually cleared as a voice mocked, "You missed!" Suddenly Venom emerged from the smoke and quickly web grabbed Tyranis' staff. Then with lightning speed he broke the mystical weapon across his knee and threw the pieces to the ground. The dark lord stumbled back in complete shock as he tried backing away from Venom.

"What are you?!" Tyranis managed to say as he quickly went behind Carnage and Serpentine. Venom took a few more steps forward and answered, "_We _are the reason why you should be afraid of the dark! _We _are perfection…." Eddie Brock made his own face appear in time for his next and final sentence. _**"I AM VENOM!" **_It was then the Symbiote covered his face again as he leapt into battle. Thankfully Spiderman and Ironman jumped into the fray as well. Before Venom could make his way to finish off Tyranis, Carnage intercepted him and said, "Let's see who the superior Symbiote is once and for all!" After saying that Carnage formed his right hand into a whip and attempted to use it. However Venom deflected it and used his Symbiote to stretch his arm and decked Carnage. After he knocked Carnage on his back Venom mocked, "C'mon did you really think that you had all of the good powers?" As his arm went back to place he quickly picked up Carnage and rammed him through a set of pillars in the chamber. He continued holding onto him as he ran along the side of the pillars while continuing to run Carnage through them. As he reached the end of the line he hurled the evil Symbiote across the chamber. When Carnage made impact he rolled across the ground violently, however before he stopped rolling Venom was already there. He quickly web-grabbed Carnage and slung him into the air then slammed him into the ground with blinding force. _WHAM! _

Venom attempted to continue his attack, but when he descended on him, Carnage countered the assault. Grabbing Venom by the throat Carnage formed his sledgehammer and knocked him in the head with it one good time. However when he tried delivering a second blow Venom blocked the attack and punched him. Carnage managed to break Venom's hold on him and escape. As he retreated across the chamber Venom was still on his tail. Reaching a nearby wall Carnage quickly formed his claws and attempted to swipe Venom with them. He managed to get a few licks on Venom as the Symbiote roared in anguish from the cuts. It was then Carnage formed a blade hand and attempted to slice Venom, however his enemy anticipated the move. Grabbing the blade hand Venom quickly lifted Carnage up and began slamming him into the wall repeatedly with terrifying force. _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _The Symbiote caused the ever growing indention in the wall to expand with each _BANG! _Whatever merciful side Eddie Brock had was dead and gone- if only for the moment as he continued his malicious attack on Carnage.

Kristoff, Anna and most importantly Elsa watched in stunned silence as Venom mercilessly caused a great deal of harm to Carnage. A few more _BANGS! _went by before Venom body slammed the other Symbiote to the ground. As Carnage lied on the ground Venom took that opportunity to yell up to Ironman who was free at the moment, "Wanna test out your shooting skills?" After that he snatched up Carnage and did the unthinkable; he mustered every bit of his strength and began pulling the Carnage Symbiote off of Cletus Kasady. The Symbiote began shrilling its high pitched noise as Venom continued to peel it off of the psychotic killer. Cletus began screaming violently at Venom, "ARRRGGGHHH! YOU PRICK!" Finally Venom managed to completely peel the Symbiote off of Carnage and threw it up in the air. Cletus screamed in horror as Ironman produced his arm cannon and blasted the Symbiote in midair. Enraged at what just happened the psychotic killer produced a knife and attempted to rush Venom with it. "YOU KILLED MY SYMBIOTE YOU MOTHER-" Before he could finish speaking Venom turned around and grabbed him by the throat with one hand.

Eddie Brock made his own face appear as he looked his enemy in the eyes and said, "Say goodnight!" Then the Symbiote covered his face again right before he snapped Cletus Kasady's neck killing him instantly. Venom roared in victory as he carelessly tossed the body aside and turned his attention to Tyranis and Serpentine. Whatever humanity Eddie Brock possessed had taken the sidelines as his primal side was in complete control. However the love he had for Elsa was alive and well for protecting her was his true motivation.

The sound of Kasady's neck cracking echoed throughout the chamber as everyone- including Serpentine and Tyranis turned around in time to see Venom throw away the dead body. As the Symbiote approached them another evil smile crossed his face while he said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" As the rage fueled the fires in his eyes and mouth Tyranis shouted, "You'll be right behind him, Symbiote!" As he and Serpentine got into a fighting stance he added, "Carnage was an expendable asset; he can be easily replaced- you won't be!" It was on that note the battle continued. Thankfully Spiderman and Ironman jumped back into the fight as well. The fight was beginning to turn in their favor as the villains were outnumbered and out maneuvered. As Spiderman and Ironman backed Serpentine and Tyranis up against the wall neither villain noticed Venom descend on them until it was too late. The Symbiote brought both of his fists down on their heads at full force knocking them into a daze. He then quickly kicked Tyranis out of the way as he grabbed and threw Serpentine.

"You're next Snake-boy!" He mocked as he approached Serpentine.

The reptilian menace attempted to rush Venom at full speed but the Symbiote caught him and laughed. It was then Serpentine extended his fangs and bit Venom on the shoulder. Dropping Serpentine; Venom grabbed and held onto his shoulder as he staggered back looking shocked- but then he smiled and stood back up as he put his hand down saying, "Just kidding."

An angered Serpentine hissed at him as the Symbiote said, "C'mon my name is Venom, what made you think your snakebite would hurt me?" Right after he said that Venom web-grabbed Serpentine and slung him across the chamber. However Serpentine used his superhuman agility to catch his balance and go back on the attack. He leapt high into the air and landed on Venom's back as he began hitting him really fast.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore as she watched Serpentine attack Venom. Running towards the battle Anna said, "Elsa no!" To which the snow queen replied, "I can help him, Anna; trust me." Realizing what she intended to do Kristoff asked, "What if you miss again?" to which Elsa answered confidently, "I won't!" She then ran up to the two monsters as Venom attempted to reach behind him to grab Serpentine. As he looked over and saw Elsa prepare one of her ice attacks he reached for his enemy with renewed determination. Venom was finally able to rip him off as he threw Serpentine and shouted to Elsa, "Now!" The Queen immediately fired her attack and hit Serpentine on both of his legs freezing them solid.

The villain crashed to the ground while screaming from the pain of the attack. Serpentine continued holding onto his frozen legs while in the fetal position until he saw Venom coming towards him. He tried to crawl away but he wasn't fast enough as the Symbiote closed in on him. Standing over him Venom smiled as he kicked him in the ribs knocking Serpentine on his back.

As Serpentine glared up at Venom, the Symbiote said, "I want you to watch this reptile man!" Then with all of his might Venom kicked the ice legs shattering them completely. Prince Hans appeared in his human form as he let loose a blood curdling scream. He tried crawling away again as he reached his hand out to Tyranis who was across the chamber and pleaded to him, "Master, help me- please…"

At this point Ironman happened to launch a rocket that exploded next to the dark lord causing him to soar across the room and land near Hans. Tyranis then rose back to his feet and began laughing as the heroes approached him. Not liking his sudden outburst Spiderman asked, "What's so funny?" to which the dark master answered, "You may have defeated my minions- but the battle is just beginning!" He then walked up to Hans and said, "It's time to show them our little trick…" All of a sudden Hans began laughing softly despite being in a great deal of pain. Looking up to Tyranis he answered, "Do your will on me, Master." All of a sudden the dark lord leaned over his servant and opened his mouth.

What happened next shocked everyone beyond words. Tyranis' mouth began to expand and open wider as Hans' body levitated off of the floor. At first his body slowly floated towards his master until something terrifying happened- Tyranis began sucking him into his mouth at full speed and swallowed him whole!

After consuming Prince Hans, Tyranis began howling with laughter as his body became engulfed with blue flames. At this point Kristoff and Anna made their way to join the rest of the group as Tyranis looked up to everyone and taunted, "Now you all shall see my true form!" His body began to morph and grow rapidly as he continued laughing manically. Before they could see the rest of the transformation a great smoke cloud emerged blocking their view of Tyranis. A few moments went by before the smoke cleared allowing everyone to see. Everyone eagerly scanned the room looking for the dark lord and dreading to see his new form- however no one was there.

"Where'd he go?" Spiderman asked aloud to which Venom answered, "He's still here- he's playing with us…"

Just after he said that the ground began shaking violently as everyone stumbled and tried to regain their balance. The earthquake only got worse until a terrifying creature emerged from the earth roaring. Once they saw him the group knew exactly who it was- Tyranis. The dark lord had taken the form of a four hundred foot serpent with fiery blue eyes and was completely skeletal. However instead of his typical human bones that Tyranis was normally made up of; his new skeleton was pure crystal with spikes coming from the crest of his head. The serpent was also capable of breathing fire as it shot out a raging inferno into the air. Not even flinching, Eddie made his own face appear as he said, "Elsa, Anna, Kristoff- ya'll might wanna sit this one out…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there, Venomites and happy Valentine's day! I apologize for the long wait but I've been very busy in my life and it's a long chapter ****Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter and enjoy your weekend and V-Day!**

**Chapter 15**

Kristoff promptly ushered the girls to safety as the others prepared themselves for the ultimate fight. Elsa wanted to stay behind and help but Eddie would not have it. He knew that if she stayed behind then Tyranis could use that to his advantage and do something to hurt her. As far as Eddie Brock was concerned, if Elsa died than all was lost.

Fully ascending from the underground pit Tyranis coiled up and let loose an unnatural laugh. "HAHAHAHA- foolish mortals; even with your powers you're still helpless against my onslaught!" After that the serpent reared high into the air and attempted to strike the fighters with his super large fangs. However the three of them managed to jump out of the serpent's path in time as its opened jaws collided into the ground. Rising up again the monster spat out the chunks of earth it bit into and roared in anger.

The Tyranis serpent opened its mouth and shot out a wave of fiery energy at the heroes in a fit of rage. However the three of them anticipated the attack and dodged it in time as the ground they previous stood on got incinerated. As Venom and Spiderman web-slung out of the way Ironman went on the attack. After he back flipped to avoid Tyranis, he raised both of his arms and fired a salvo of rockets out of his hands. The monster didn't dodge the attack or use any force field to protect itself from harm; instead the serpent allowed the rockets to reach and hit their target. Ironman cursed his luck as the volley of missiles detonated harmlessly against Tyranis' crystal skeleton.

"HAHAHAH- You'll have to do better than that, little man of iron!" the serpent form of Tyranis mocked. Meanwhile Tony Stark was inside his Ironman suit consulting the built in computer. After he found what he was looking for on his main screen and accessed it he muttered, "Don't worry, pal. I still gotta few tricks up my sleeve…" He then flew across the chamber and prepared his "trick" as Spiderman and Venom went on the attack. Closing in on Tyranis Spiderman yelled over to Venom, "No matter what happens; stick to the plan!" Looking over to Spiderman, Venom nodded in acknowledgement and focused on his target. As they closed in on the snakelike monster both of the supers landed on either side of Tyranis and collaborated their attack. Doing it all in total unison, Spiderman and Venom both web-grabbed a large boulder each. Before Tyranis knew what was happening, Spiderman and Venom slung their web entwined boulders and smashed them against the monster's face on both sides. As the Tyranis serpent was struck from the two boulders he collapsed on the ground, if only for a few seconds. After seeing that, Spiderman punched the air and cheered, "Yeah- Get some!"

He quickly regained his composure when the giant crystal snake rose again and began his attack. He whipped his tail around which had a sharp blade on the end and attempted to impale Spiderman with it. Thankfully the hero jumped out of the way in time as the tail punched a hole through the wall. Spiderman watched Tyranis roar in frustration as he tried freeing his tail from the wall. That was when Venom stepped up to the plate and started his assault on the enemy. After web-slinging onto the back of Tyranis' head, he balled his fists in the air and brought them down at full force repeatedly. The serpent thrashed madly as Venom continued battering him. A few seconds later the serpent Tyranis finally freed his tail and grabbed Venom with his unnaturally long fork shaped tongue. He then tossed the Symbiote high into the air and caught him with his tail and wrapped it around him. As he constricted Venom, Tyranis leaned his serpent head in closer. After flicking his tongue Tyranis said, "I'm glad you didn't join me. You are by far the most dangerous and unstable villain I've ever met!"

A devious smile crossed Venom's face as he replied, "Thank you!" and then with all of his strength he began to break free of Tyranis' hold, even his Symbiote tendrils began to help push the coil open. As Venom escaped from the serpent's hold and swung away; Ironman called to Spiderman and said, "Remember the new weapon I've been working on? I think now's a good time to try it out!" Nodding to Ironman, Spiderman quickly looked to Kristoff, Anna and Elsa saying, "I'd duck if I were you…"

Meanwhile Venom dove behind a nearby boulder and braced in time as Ironman formed his rocket arm and fired the secret weapon. As the high powered rocket flew across the chamber it struck the advancing Tyranis head on. Once the missile made impact, there was a bright orange ball where the monster was slithering followed by an intense light. The two sisters, Spiderman, and Kristoff were behind a fallen pillar facing away from the explosion. As the group lied on their stomachs with their hands covering their heads, Kristoff could've sworn that he could see the bones inside of his arms. The force of the explosion continued to rage and ravage the chamber as debris flew through the air and crashed around them. After what seemed like an eternity everything started to settle down again. As a heavy silence filled the air the group began to stand up and examine the damage.

"Whew! I'd sure hate to see what wars in the future are like!" Anna exclaimed as Kristoff helped her up. Meanwhile Venom was across the chamber emerging from his hiding spot as he called over to Ironman, "How long have you've been waiting to fire that one?"

"I was actually saving that one for you. I've been working on it for a while now with you in mind…" Ironman responded with a sly smile from within his helmet. Venom jokingly called back, "Sorry to disappoint!"

A few moments later the smoke began to clear and the group eagerly looked to see if Tyranis was dead. A deep evil laugh began to ascend from the smoldering wreckage and began to grow louder as the smoke dissipated completely. Suddenly the monstrous serpent emerged and mocked the heroes, "If that's the best you can do then this world is already mine!"

Meanwhile Ironman cursed his luck as he said, "That bomb was the strongest weapon on me- I don't know what else to do!" Suddenly Kristoff remembered what Carnage had said about the Mundus Calcator and the magical mirror; the mirror and the book are both protected by a strong magical force! If they couldn't destroy Tyranis then maybe they could send him back through the mirror somehow! It was then a plan began to form in his head. Venom web-slung to the group and Kristoff got his attention by saying, "Eddie I gotta idea; it's risky but it may be our only chance of stopping this guy."

Catching Spiderman and Ironman's attention along with the girls he elaborated, "I think I can open that mirror back up, but it's not a hundred percent guarantee."

"What do you have in mind?" Venom asked.

"I'm going to bust that mirror wide open."

Shaking his head Spiderman responded, "There's no telling what kind of repercussions that could have, you could die." Taking a breath Kristoff answered, "I know. But it's our only chance…" Anna almost broke into a sprint as she went across the encircled group and grabbed onto Kristoff.

"You can't do that, Kristoff- what if it doesn't work? You'll get yourself killed!" to which the mountain man replied, "If we don't stop Tyranis, then we'll all die." He quickly looked over to Spiderman, Ironman and Venom saying, "We only got one shot at this and if things don't go according to plan then you're our last line of defense. That is why I want you to take Anna and Elsa and get as far away from here as you possibly can."

"Kristoff!" Anna pleaded.

Suddenly Eddie Brock made his own face appear as he said, "I'm staying too."

The Queen shook her head saying, "I lost you once and I'm not going through that again!" Eddie only looked at her and replied, "Kristoff is right we have one chance to pull this off, and I don't think Tyranis will let him get close to that mirror without a fight. That is why I need to stay- to give Kristoff the opportunity he needs to get the job done." Elsa quickly grabbed Venom by his Symbiotic suit and pleaded sternly, "As Queen of Arendale, I order you not to stay! I order you!" to which Eddie gently smiled and said playfully, "Sorry babe, I'm a villain, I don't listen to royalty." He gently wiped a tear from her face and said, "Everything is going to be fine, this will be all over soon." After speaking Eddie pulled her close in a tight embrace. As the two of them held each other close Eddie felt at peace with the world. Eddie knew he may die but it was alright for he learned a valuable lesson during his time with Elsa. It's not how you start but how you finish…

He was a villain with a terrible past and derived pleasure from harming people in the name of vengeance. Despite everything that he'd done he believed he was just lashing out against a society that had rejected and hurt him, and he truly was. But upon arriving in Arendale and spending time with Elsa something started to change in him. He began to reclaim something that he'd lost a long time ago, a conscious. For the first time in forever, Eddie Brock began to feel guilty for all of the horrible things that he had done to people. He knew in his heart that he could never change his past but he could still atone for it.

He smiled again as he continued to hold Elsa close to him with part of her hair in his face. _I'm gonna miss her sweet scent… _He thought to himself. Eddie looked up to Kristoff who was holding Anna as well and got his attention; the two men nodded to one another for they knew it was time. The two of them gently backed away from their ladies and prepared themselves for their mission. Eddie's Symbiote face appeared as he quickly looked at Spiderman and said, "Get them to safety and protect them with your life!"

Spiderman answered, "I promise!" Then he and Ironman quickly guided Elsa and Anna down a long tunnel and eventually out of the castle. Meanwhile Venom and Kristoff were about to break off and take to their duties. Before they did Kristoff said, "You do know we may not survive this right?" to which Venom answered, "I know."

Tyranis coiled up in a striking position as Venom web-slung down in front of him. The serpent mocked saying, "I see you've come back for more, perhaps you should have ran away with your friends!"

"There's no running from our destinies!" Venom shot back.

"At last, something we both can agree on."

Tyranis then let out a throaty chuckle before he launched forward to strike Venom. The Symbiote leapt out of the way in time as the monster collided into the ground. That was when Venom jumped onto Tyranis' back and began running toward the end of his tail. He knew that fighting one on one with this serpent would be pointless and far too risky and so he had to use another approach; a battle of wits. He remembered how Tyranis was a sitting duck when his tail was stuck earlier and maybe Venom could exploit that weakness again. If only long enough for Kristoff to get that mirror open and send the monster back through. As he approached the end of his snakelike body something unexpected happened, Tyranis used his tail to swipe him off. Thankfully he had the quick thinking to grab onto the tail before he could be flung across the chamber. Using all of his strength Eddie Brock dug his feet into the dirt slowing the motion of the tail. He then web-shot into the air with it and slammed the unnaturally sharp tail deep into a nearby wall trapping Tyranis. After doing that Venom quickly leapt in front of the giant snake and grabbed onto him by his large fangs. It took all of his strength to hold onto the thrashing Serpent who was trying to break his hold. _This is it- For Elsa. _As he held onto Tyranis, images of Elsa flashed through Eddie's mind. For a few brief seconds he closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined holding her again. _For Elsa. _

While all of that was going on Kristoff managed to sneak across the chamber and grab the Mundus Calcator and approached the mirror. "This is crazy and insanely stupid but it's our only shot!" he said aloud. Swords may not work but perhaps another enchanted object would shatter the mirror, the book. He quickly raised the Mundus Calcator and said, "I hope this works…." Then with all of his might Kristoff swung the book and slammed it into the mirror.

As the two magical forces met the mirror smashed into thousands of shards that flew everywhere. After the glass broke, a black hole formed and began sucking everything into it with a terrifying force. Suddenly the black hole began to expand and grow causing the force of its suck to increase. Taking the opportunity he had Kristoff ran and jumped deep into the pit that the serpent form of Tyranis emerged from earlier.

When Tyranis saw what happened he roared in anger saying, "I could have made a perfect world; a world without suffering or fear- and you could have helped me achieve that. But you chose to throw everything I've worked so hard for away! Love is weakness Eddie Brock and you chose poorly!"

Eddie made his own face appear before he responded, "No, love is life!"

Right after saying that, Eddie ran back to the tail and jerked it out of the wall. Then with all of his might he swung the giant serpent high into the air towards the black hole. It wasn't long before Tyranis was caught by the power of the black hole and began to be pulled towards it. The giant serpent shrilled in anger as the gaping abyss pulled him through. As he disappeared through the hole he shouted back, "This isn't over- I will return and finish what I started!" then Tyranis was no more.

Eddie was hoping that the black hole would close after the dark lord went through, however it only became more violent in force. "Dude, give me a break!" he said as he sprinted away from the growing abyss. Eddie sensed Kristoff was hiding in the pit and he also knew it was their best bet at surviving this thing and waiting for it to run its course. Eddie continued bolting towards the pit as the chamber around him began to collapse and be consumed by the black hole. After he ducked to avoid a large boulder he said, "The whole castle is starting to come down now!"

At this point equipment from Serpentine's laboratory flew past him and slammed into a line of nearby pillars causing them to fall apart and fly through the air and into the portal. Looking above his head Eddie couldn't believe what he was seeing. The chamber ceiling was all but completely gone as the castle's towers crumbled and fell over. At this point the black hole was sucking in the exterior of the fortress. Eddie quickly rolled out of the way in time as one of the towers broke into millions of flying rocks and came barreling at him. Unfortunately a large wooden beam seemingly came out of nowhere and collided into him knocking Eddie back. He flew across the remains of the castle and into the suck zone of the portal. He panicked as he felt himself begin to lift off the ground for he knew he was caught. The black hole began to jerk him with a violent tug as Venom glided through the air. Thinking fast he spotted a large metal pipe sticking out of the ground. He knew that the pipe had to go at least twenty feet underground and was connected to the castle's foundation. Taking his chances he shot out a web strand and grabbed onto the pipe. His spirits lifted when the web latched onto its target and stuck. Thankfully his web was very durable and strong as it effortlessly held onto both the pipe and Venom who was still suspended through the air.

His muscles burned and strained while he continued to hang on for dear life. "You've better gotten Elsa to safety, Parker!" He then began to pull his way towards the pipe using the web-strand. After what seemed like an eternity of scaling across the remains of the castle he finally made it to the pipe. "Man this is just like Twister!" He joked to himself as he shot several web-strands around him tying himself to the metal pipe.

_Not too far away….._

Spiderman and Ironman managed to get the girls far away from the castle with Olaf and Sven right behind them. They eventually reached a small cliff overlooking the scene. As the group stopped, Anna pointed and shouted, "Look!" causing everyone to turn around in time to see the castle collapse on itself. Spiderman looked to his comrade and said quietly, "Can you get a reading?"

"My scanner is picking up two vitals. They're faint but they're still alive. But for all we know one of those could be Tyranis." Spiderman nodded and replied, "Let's hope and pray that it isn't him." Little did either of them know Elsa had heard every word. As she did her best to comfort Anna who was on the verge of crying she softly said.

"Eddie please be okay…"

_Meanwhile back at the castle…._

Kristoff couldn't believe how fast the castle was falling apart. After he shattered the mirror and had booked it to the deep pit he took extra measures so he himself wouldn't be sucked through that hole. He whipped out a rope from his sack and tied it around part of the foundation from the castle. After doing that he quickly fastened part of the rope around his waist and braced himself for what was to come. He secured himself in time as the chaotic scene of the surface reached him down below. Although the underground pit didn't have the flying castle debris, it still had dangers all its own. Kristoff winced as a flying stalactite flew towards him at full speed. He was certain that he was done for when it closed in on him and so he closed his eyes and prepared for its impact. However a couple of seconds flew by before he worked up the courage to open his eyes to see that the object stabbed the nearby cavern wall instead.

A few more minutes flew by before the black hole began to shrink away and disappear into thin air causing the hell storm to settle and dissipate. Eventually Kristoff worked up the courage to untie himself and climb out of the pit to investigate the surface. Once he ascended up he couldn't believe his eyes. There was hardly anything left of the castle, save for some broken stone remains. He was about to call for Eddie when he heard something shifting a few yards away. He looked over in time as he saw a pile of stone move and roll away revealing Venom.

During the course of the previous events some debris flew and landed around Eddie Brock creating a natural wall to protect him from the suck-storm. Once everything settled he detached himself from the web-strands and punched through his barrier. Once he fully emerged he saw Kristoff running towards him saying, "You sure do know how to throw a party don't you?"

"Yeah it's a shame you missed out on all of the fun up here." Eddie joked back.

"Oh trust me I've had my fair share of 'fun' to last me a while."

After speaking the two of them made their way through the ruins to look for the others. As they approached the exit Eddie Brock said, "You know, I never thought I'd say this; but I think I could get used to this hero business."

To which Kristoff replied, "Me too." Causing Eddie to look over to him and laugh slapping him on the shoulder. All of a sudden a couple of distant shouts caught their attention,

"Kristoff!"

"Eddie!"

Looking up the two of them saw Elsa and Anna descending from a nearby hill running towards them. Both of the men's eyes lit up when they saw the ladies causing them to run out to meet the sisters. As Kristoff and Anna met she crashed into him sending the mountain man flying backward onto the ground. Looking up he flinched as she yelled at him, "You've got some nerve mister! You think that you can go on some suicide mission to save the world like you're mister invincible and risk death! I could have ended up being the crazy old cat lady because I love you too much to move on if I lost you-" However Kristoff pulled her in for a passionate kiss ending the fiery redhead's tangent. As the two of them held each other close on the ground he softly said, "I'll always be with you- I promise."

Meanwhile Eddie and Elsa were closing in on one another. Elsa ran up to Eddie causing the two of them to embrace. Eddie gently lifted her face to meet his as the two of them shared in their own kiss. There was something about almost losing Eddie twice in one day that made Elsa want him closer to her than ever before. Eddie turned to his full human form as the two of them shared in their moment of intimacy. The both of them felt so alive and truly peaceful and now that the danger was gone everything was as it should be. Almost.

Eventually Spiderman and Ironman were on the scene and inspected the destroyed castle. Neither one of them could believe it; Tyranis was gone, Venom and Kristoff actually pulled it off!

Spiderman decided to break the ice by saying, "It's over. Tyanis is beaten-"he quickly turned to face Eddie Brock who resumed his Symbiote form, save for his face as he gently let go of Elsa to face Spiderman.

Spiderman quckly finished, "-So I guess that voids our alliance then?" to which Venom replied,

"I'm afraid so." The entire group gasped and filled with dread as the two enemies faced one another preparing for the inevitable fight. The bitter adversaries eyed one another as a thick tension filled the air. Spiderman knew that as soon as the Symbiote covered Eddie's face the battle was on. However Eddie only stood there saying, "I've waited a long time for this moment, Spiderman. I've always imagined what I'd say to you when we've finally have our chance to finish this…" After saying that; Eddie looked over to Elsa who had not so much a look of terror, but sadness in her eyes. He quickly looked back to Spiderman and said, "For the longest time I've awaited closure for everything that I've been through. But today I've gotten it!"

A wave of confusion fell through the group at Venom's last comment. Eddie quickly elaborated by saying, "You helped me rescue Elsa and protect _my _family." He motioned toward Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven before he finished. "I would have never succeeded on my own and for that; you have my thanks- and my forgiveness." He quickly reached out his hand to shake Peter Parker's. The two of them grasped and shook hands as a huge form of relief fell among the crowd. Spiderman couldn't believe his luck. Venom, his most bitter enemy was now his friend!

As the enemies made their amends Kristoff took the opportunity he had and spoke to Anna. "You know there was something I was meaning to do since the other day when we went to the market. Unfortunately I never had the chance on account of Carnage's attack."

"What is it?" Anna asked with a hint of excitement. Kristoff slowly reached into his pocket saying, "I've been planning this for a while now-"He quickly pulled out a beautiful gold ring saying, "Anna, will you be my wife?"

"AHHHH! I WILL!" The princess screamed in delight as the two of them kissed again. That was when Eddie and Elsa held each other again as they watched the other young couple in pleasure.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is it my fellow Venomites, the last chapter! I'm not gonna lie to you I'm very sad about this haha. Over the course of writing this story we've all been on an amazing journey watching Eddie Brock as he met some amazing people and fought some incredible battles! It's all winding down but don't worry! Once you finished reading the chapter, please stick around I've got to say something to all of you : ) **

**Chapter 16**

The next seven months were quite eventful after Tyranis and his minions were defeated. Since then Arendale had returned to its peaceful state and all was well within the kingdom. There were also some huge changes in Eddie Brock's life during these times, wonderful changes.

Not only did the people of Arendale forgive Venom for his terrifying powers, but they accepted him as the hero that he truly was. Stories of his bravery and battles against Carnage, Serpentine and Tyranis began to circulate not too long after the heroes returned from their journey improving his reputation. Queen Elsa had even put together a last minute ceremony thanking him, Spiderman, Ironman, and Kristoff for their service to the kingdom. Each hero was rewarded with a medallion signifying their triumphs of going above and beyond for the kingdom and its people- and more importantly; the world. After placing a medallion around each recipient's neck, she finally made her way to Eddie Brock. As she approached him she smiled and thought; _I saved the best for last._

Standing in front of him, Elsa looked deeply into his eyes saying, "You risked your life for me; and at one point faced death just so I wouldn't have to-" She slowly put his medallion around him while speaking, "-and for that you have my thanks and above all; my heart." Once she finished placing the medallion on Eddie she announced to the crowd, "As Queen; I herby dub Eddie Brock the Official Guardian of Arendale!" Right after Elsa said that the crowd cheered with approval for their new hero. Once they settled back down Elsa concluded the ceremony by saying, "I present to you; the heroes of Arendale!" causing the people to erupt with approval again.

Ever since Eddie accepted his new position he utilized it well. During the day and early evening he spent time with his new family, especially Elsa. However when everyone went to bed he was just getting warmed up; for that was when he became Venom. He took his job as the Guardian of Arendale very seriously and performed it quite well. Every night Venom would web-swing high above the city and watch over the kingdom of Arendale protecting its people from crime and the forces of evil. Sometimes he would swing over to Elsa's window whenever he sensed she was awake and visit her. Most of the time, they'd sit out on her balcony and watch the stars together. However on occasion Eddie would take Elsa for one of his famous rides across Arendale that she loved so much.

There has even been a time or two when Eddie would bring her along while he performed his duties. Of course Elsa would always watch nervously while Venom faced off against local criminals; be it local delinquents or a gang of ruffians. However Eddie always won and deep down inside Elsa enjoyed watching the action. However Arendale had a low crime rate so most of the time Venom would perform other acts of service for the people. In fact the first time she ever went with Eddie, he had saved a four year old child and a litter of puppies from a burning building all in one trip. Needless to say that heart melting evening was one of Elsa's favorites and it reminded her of why she loved him so much. Symbiote or not- Eddie Brock was a great man and she wouldn't have him any other way.

During the course of those seven months Kristoff and Anna, well mostly Anna continued to plan and prepare for the big day. It seemed their wedding day was rapidly approaching and the two lovebirds enjoyed every minute of their engagement but eagerly waited for their time to join in holy matrimony. It was a no brainer when it came to deciding who would be her maid of honor, Elsa. Of course Kristoff asked Eddie to be his best man to which he gladly accepted. Neither of the guys liked to be cheesy about the subject, but they formed a brotherly bond with one another and had become best friends as time went on.

Eventually the day of the wedding came and everyone was excited- busy, but excited. Elsa was busy helping prepare Anna while getting ready herself and Kristoff was on the other side of the castle doing the same thing. Once he got dressed in his suit he examined himself in the mirror. Neither he nor Eddie liked getting dressed up and so for their sake the girls made sure the wedding was as low key as possible. Thankfully the suits that the guys had to wear weren't too formal. Looking into the mirror Kristoff slowly nodded and said, "Not bad…." however something was missing, but what? Then it dawned on him- Eddie!

_Meanwhile in town…._

After web-slinging across town Eddie eventually touched down and began walking toward his destination. As he walked through the store he was greeted by a familiar voice, "Eddie!"

Standing behind the counter was the woman whose life he saved from the abusive drunk Barry. Looking over to her Eddie called back, "Blair!" It was then her son came running into the room and saw him too, "Hey Eddie!" he shouted as he ran up to hug him. Eddie gave him a one armed hug and called to Blair, "How's business?"

"Well, ever since people learned that the infamous Venom shops here my business has been through the roof!" The store owner replied with a smile. When she finished speaking Eddie walked up to the counter and asked, "So is it ready?" to which Blair nodded and pulled out a little black box. When she gave it to Eddie another smile broke across her face as she spoke, "She's going to love it; I was able to pull some strings and get it custom made. Trust me it's so her." Eddie gently put the box into his pocket and replied, "I really appreciate this, Blair. I really don't feel right by just taking this, are you sure there isn't anything I can give you in payment?"

"I said it once and I'll say it again- You saved my son and I. You gave me my life and my happiness back; I couldn't ask for more than that. It's on the house!" Blair continued to smile and reply. Then she quickly added, "Plus as I said earlier, business is booming for me because of you." Eddie smiled back and said, "Well if you insist." To which she nodded and said, "I do." That was when Blair looked at the clock behind her and said, "The wedding is at three and its 2:20 right now. You better get going."

Looking up at the time Eddie was alarmed and answered back. "Ah crap I lost track of the time. I better get going! Anyway I really do appreciate this and I'll see ya around!" to which the store owner smiled again saying, "No problem it's the least I can do. Good luck, Eddie!"

A few minutes later Eddie arrived at the castle and made it to Kristoff. Due to his Symbiote powers he was able to turn his clothes into the best man outfit without even changing! As he helped Kristoff put on his jacket he said, "This is it, bro; the first day of the rest of your life!" Once he slipped the jacket on Kristoff replied, "I'm excited but I ain't gonna lie, I'm scared to death right now. Not about getting married but the whole crowd thing is freaking me out…"

Eddie patted him on the shoulder and said, "I know buddy but just remember what the minister told you; No matter what happens just keep your eyes on him and Anna. Do not look at the crowd under any circumstances! And plus I'll stick with you to the end up there. I got your back!" Kristoff took a breath and said, "Thanks man I really appreciate you doing this for me- being my best man and all I mean." To which Eddie Brock replied, "No problem buddy it's my pleasure. Now let's go get that knot tied!"

It was 2:59 before the crowd settled down and the music started up. Kristoff was in a state of awe at the splendor of his approaching bride.

Seeing Princess Anna in her white bridal gown made Kristoff's heart begin to race even faster than what it already was. Seeing her like that made him forget all about his stage fright as he happily looked over to his soon to be bride. As the two lovers joined hands and listened to the minister performing the ceremony, Eddie and Elsa were sharing in a moment all their own. The Queen looked amazing herself as she stood in her maid of honor dress and smiled over to Eddie who returned the sentiment. Looking back to Elsa, Eddie silently thought; _One day this will be us getting married…._

The wedding ceremony was short and sweet as Kristoff and Anna finally tied the knot and became husband and wife. The wedding reception was in the castle's banquet hall and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sven was raiding the local snack table eating as much carrots as he possibly could. Olaf was in his own little world happily greeting the guests while Anna managed to pull Kristoff onto the dance floor. Ever since Eddie had introduced Hard Rock and Heavy Metal to Kristoff the mountain man was hooked. The two men had even shown the band of minstrels who were performing at the reception the song "You shook me all night long" by AC/DC. The band quickly learned it and continued playing the song as everyone was happily dancing along. Meanwhile Eddie was leaning up against a nearby wall with his arms crossed watching the party. A satisfied smirk crossed his face while he watched the happy occasion. He was about to sneak outside and get some air when Elsa seemingly came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the hand.

"You didn't think I would just let you go without a dance did you?" She flirted to him.

"I don't know how to dance." He smiled back and lied. Thankfully she didn't buy it as she pulled him out on the dance floor and said, "Well today's a great day to learn!" to which he flirted back, "As you wish, my Queen." Thankfully the band started to play a slow song by the time they got out there and began dancing. Eddie put his hands on Elsa's hips while she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. The two of them only focused on each other as they looked into the other's eyes. "For someone who doesn't know how to dance, you sure are good at this!" Elsa joked.

Eddie jested back, "I'm a quick learner.

The two continued to dance for another half hour before they decided to go outside for some air. They walked outside and onto a small balcony overlooking the city. As they made their way to the railing the two of them looked up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful and the moon was full continuing to set the perfect mood for them. The two lovers shared a loving kiss and then looked up to the night sky in time to see a shooting star. Elsa gasped with excitement and exclaimed, "Quick, make a wish!" Eddie quickly smiled and another few seconds went by before she asked, "What did you wish for?"

"I didn't make my wish yet." He cleverly replied to her.

"Oh?" She asked somewhat confused.

Suddenly it all made sense to her when Eddie quickly took a knee and reached into his pocket. While all of this was going on Kristoff and Anna snuck out onto the balcony and watched at what was unfolding. They did their best to stay quiet as they excitedly watched Eddie take out a small box and open it to reveal a beautiful hand crafted ring. Elsa's eyes lit up and tears of joy rolled down her face as Eddie asked, "Elsa, will you marry me?"

"I WILL, EDDIE BROCK!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms. After sharing another passionate kiss Eddie slipped the ring onto Elsa's finger. Anna and Kristoff happily ran out and congratulated them. "Welcome to the family, Eddie!" Anna exclaimed as she hugged him. After that she moved onto Elsa and examined the ring on her finger and hugged her sister. Meanwhile Kristoff shook Eddie's hand and gave him a guy hug saying, "I told you she'd say yes!"

Olaf and Sven managed to make their way out onto the balcony as well and joined in on the excitement. After Eddie petted the reindeer, Olaf ran up to Eddie and hugged him. Much to everyone's shock and delight Eddie returned the hug as well. The snowman smiled and said, "I knew you liked warm hugs!" causing everyone to happily laugh.

Eddie continued to celebrate with his new family on the balcony until his sixth sense picked up on a disturbance. He looked out towards the town as the Symbiote began to cover his body save for his face. Looking back to Elsa who knew he sensed trouble, she smiled and said, "Go get 'em tiger!"

He nodded and smiled back as the Symbiote covered his face. Jumping onto the balcony's railing Venom looked back and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" then he jumped off the balcony and out of sight. Elsa's heart skipped a beat as he jumped and before she could worry for his safety Venom reappeared as he web-slung out into the distance. While she watched her hero swing away she smiled and said, "I'll be right here waiting when you get back."

_And they all lived happily ever after…_

**I just wanted to thank each and every single one of you for reading my story. I've had a lot of fun writing this as I'm sure all of you had fun reading it! Now just because the story is over doesn't mean I won't be around for all of you : ) Ever since I first started publishing this story on here I've been seeing how many people have taken an interest in it and it really amazes me. I really can't begin to describe how blessed I feel knowing that there are people all around the world reading my story and enjoying it. There's no feeling like it and for that I just want to say thank you- thank each and every single one of you! Also I want all of you to know that just because the story is over doesn't mean that it really is over! I'll always be around on here so if you want to give me some feedback or message me just to say hi then please hit me up I want to hear from you! And who knows I might even write a sequel ; )**

**Anyway it's been a pleasure writing this story for you and like I said hit me up if you want to. Until next time my fellow Venomites!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****(Better late than never haha) I don't own Spiderman or Frozen they are both property of Disney and Marvel.**

**(But if either are interested in buying this story to make the next Frozen sequel hit me up! Lol jk but seriously **


End file.
